The First Evil
by rnl1993
Summary: Sam & Dean first called Alyssa & Lily Canters to help them with 1 gig. They are now contniuing their journey of fighting evil all together killing demons and will ultimately end up facing the FIRST EVIL. Will they win? DeanOC SamOC VIDEO TRAILERS INSIDE
1. We Need Back Up

**Author's Note -** Ok everyone here is the long awaited sequel to Meet the Small town Demon Hunters. Also this is just Rebecca (rnl1993). Megan won't be a part of writing the sequel because she chooses not to. I hope you all still enjoy this story though. Although she did help with the first 2 chapters.

**NEWER VERSION!!**

There is a video for this story on YouTube the link is :

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?vIErkIPKCWq0

Just take away the spaces and but an actual period where it says dot.

* * *

**IMPORTANT!! **So a few things changed like Dean's age instead of being 24 I changed it to 22 but i changed it again so Dean was was **20** in the first story. Also the girls had turned 15 a few weeks after the boys had left.

**Characters:**

Dean Winchester: 25

Sam Winchester: 24

Alyssa Canters: 19

Lilly Canters: 19

Matthew Canters: 24

Ryan Canters: 24

**Summary:**

Sam and Dean get a call from an old friend about a demon who isn't just a regular demon working on his own, he's working for someone higher up on the demonic food chain. They soon realize that they can't defeat this thing without help so they call the only other people they know who could help, Alyssa and Lily Canters.

After killing the demon the Canters where originally called out to help the Winchester with the four decide to join forces and continue their journey of fighting evil all together. Romance and chaos ensues all the while something bigger than they could imagine is coming the First Evil, something they will ultimately end up having to face in the future.

**Side Info:**

Now it's been a little over 5 years since the whole incident in Massachusetts _((the story 'Meet the Small Town Demon Hunters'))_. After that had happened Sam would occasionally call to make sure they were still alive and ok. But after a while the calls had stopped when they heard that Matt and Ryan dropped out of Stanford and where going to Boston University and they live in St. Holloway again with their sisters'. They are working for their masters degrees'

Throughout the last 5 years the Winchester and Canters had gotten together to work on a case together once or twice.

* * *

_REVISED: 4/18/10_

**Chapter One- We Need Back Up**

Sam and Dean had just finished up a case involving one very pissed off spirit looking for revenge in a small town outside of Phoenix, Arizona. Instead of immediately heading out of town to their next hunt they'd decided to just crash in the motel they had been occupying for another night before moving on to their next destination. Both Winchesters were rudely awakened around 4:30 in the morning by the sound of Sam's cell phone ringing.

Dean groaned as the cell phone continued to ring and he put his pillow over his head to try and block out the annoying sound. "Answer the damn phone Sammy!" he snapped at his brother.

Sam sighed and with his eyes still closed reached out and picked up the ringing cell phone up off the night stand. He flipped it open and held it to his ear. "Hello?" Sam said, tiredly and waited for the person on the other end to respond. "Yea this is Sam Winchester. Who's this?"

Whoever was on the other end of the phone caused Sam to sit up in his bed and turn on the bedside lamp, ignoring his older brother's groan of protest as he did so.

"San Diego, California?" Sam questioned the person on the other end. Dean lifted the pillow off his face and began to sit up in his own bed looking at his brother expectantly now wondering who was on the other end of the line.

"Dude what's going on?" Dean asked and Sam just waved his hand at his brother as if to tell him to be quiet as he continued his conversation on the phone.

"Yeah okay no problem, we'll be there in a while." Sam finished then snapped his cell shut.

"Who was that?" Dean asked, throwing the covers off him.

Sam looked at him. "It was Vick Daniels. He needs our help so we better get going now." Sam said, sounding a bit surprised, and Dean shared this emotion. They hadn't heard from Vick in years. Vick had helped their father out a lot when they were younger after their mother died. But John and him hadn't talked in maybe a little over 5 years before John had died.

"Vick? What'd he want and what's in San Diego?" Dean asked as he climbed out of the bed he'd been laying in and began getting dressed.

"I don't know, he just said it was urgent." Sam said, as he began to get dressed as well.

"Ah that's just peachy, wake us up at the butt crack of dawn and he doesn't even tell us why." Dean muttered as he pulled on his jacket, grabbed his duffel bag and headed out the motel room door with Sam following.

After they'd checked out of the motel they'd stopped at a nearby gas station, the sun was just barely peaking out over the mountains. "I'm gonna get some coffee want some?" Sam asked Dean who was filling the car tank up with gas.

"Yeah and get me a doughnut." Dean said then mumbled, "And a bed."

**

* * *

**

By the time they'd reached Vick's house that was just outside of San Diego it was well past three o'clock in the afternoon. Sam and Dean both stood out in front of the house they used to visit when they were little, it looked just the same has it had years before. It was a two story cabin. With all the modern day stuff a porch in the front and a fire pit in the yard.

They walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. A boy who looked a little younger than Sam answered the door. He had dark brown spiked hair and green eyes. "Hey Sam, Dean long time no see." the teen said. Dean nodded.

"Hey Josh." both Winchesters said. Josh was Vick's son and he had hung around with Sam and Dean during the summers when John would take the boys out there. They all entered the house and Vick came walking down a wooden staircase. "Sam! Dean! Nice to see yes two boys. You've grown up a lot."

"Yeah." Dean said awkwardly. "Uh, can I ask why we are here, I mean we haven't seen you in years, and then you just call us up, I mean, what is this about?" He asked bluntly wanting to get down to business.

Vick sighed. "You boys have come a long way, so I better just cut to the chase. There is something big coming." He looked up at the confused looking brothers.

"What is it?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"Well all I know is that there are two strong and mean demons that have other ones working for them." Vick started "I have a feeling that one of the demons is the one that _'took' _your mother when you were little." Vick said calmly. "Anyway I tried to reach your father first but couldn't get a hold of him. Where is he?" Vick asked after a moment.

Both boys were silent.

"He's dead." Sam whispered sadly. Vick looked confused.

"H-how?"

"Car accident." Dean said in the same tone as his brother. Vick nodded solemnly and they were all silent for a moment before Vick spoke again.

"Uh, Josh here has been tracking one of the oh I suppose you could call them lackies of the two demons for a little while now. We think we have an idea of some man who is either evil or is possessed by someone or thing evil." Vick continued.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"I'm not really sure, but I could show you." Josh said.

"Yeah, alright." Dean said.

"Good, you can do that now actually. The sooner we get the started the better." Vick said. Sam and Dean nodded, and then turned to the door.

"One more thing boys" Vick called after them. They turned to him again.

"What?" Dean asked.

"This thing is serious; not just what we're hunting at the moment although since it seems to be working for someone I'm sure it's got some serious strength to it but it's bigger than that and I have a feeling it's gonna be bad. It might be a good idea to call in some back up."

Sam and Dean looked at each other, both thinking about people they knew, most where unreachable, retired, or dead. Of course except for two that they hadn't spoken to in over 3 years. It seemed like they both thought of them at the same time and then shared a look.

"I can call up some people, if you like." Vick offered after receiving no immediate response from either of the boys.

"No that's okay, we have someone." Sam answered instantly.

"You sure?" Josh asked.

Dean was glaring at Sam knowing who he was talking about, then turned to the father and son and sighed. "Yeah, we're sure."

Sam and Dean followed Josh outside. "Well let's take my SUV, easier to get around out here." Josh said as they all climbed into the dark blue SUV. Dean was in the backseat still with a glare on his face.

"Stop." Sam said to Dean from the passenger seat.

"Stop what?" Dean asked knowing what Sam was talking about

"You know what." Sam replied, then chose to ignore his brothers grumbling and looked at Josh. "So you know this guys name?"

"Yeah his name is James Turner. He is some kind of business man don't really know what. But he has been going to the strangest place lately. Well considering he is a demon." Josh explained as they got onto the highway.

"Where is that?" Dean asked leaning forward.

"Sea World" Josh said with a disturbed face.

"You mean the park with the big ass whale?" Dean asked raisin one eyebrow. Josh just nodded his head.

"What the hell is a demon doing at Sea World?" Dean asked, confused as to what on earth a demon would be doing there of all places.

"Who knows I haven't figured it out that's why we called you. Some real strange things have been happening there apparently but everyone is keeping it quiet." Josh finished as he pulled into an apartment building.

"What kind of strange things?" Sam asked

"Freak accidents and some of the animals just die randomly." Josh said they cut the engine on the car and pointed to the building the where parked across from. "Ok he lives here and it looks normal but I have a feeling something isn't right. I've talked to the neighbors they say they hear strange noises and weird smells all the time. We can go in now if you like. I think he's some kind of water demon or something."

Sam shook his head. "That definitely would make sense as to why he would chose to go to… Sea World." Sam said and shook his head a bit as he mentioned the amusement park. "And that's okay Josh, we'll take it from here." He said, peering up at the building.

"You mean, you don't want to go up there and snoop around a bit, the guy isn't home." Josh argued.

"No. That would be a stupid thing to do in broad daylight." Dean sided with his brother. "Just take us back to the cabin."

Josh shrugged. "Alright." He said, defeated.  
_**  
**_

**

* * *

**

They arrived at the cabin and Josh quickly went inside to let Vick know they were back while Sam and Dean stayed outside, leaning against the back of the Impala.

"So why didn't you want to go in that apartment earlier?" Dean asked. "It may be broad daylight, but it didn't look like anybody was really there."

Sam turned to Dean and answered his question with a question. "Why did you side with me then, if you wanted to go up there?"

"I figured you were up to something." Dean answered with a shrug.

"Well I thought it would be better if we do it at night with the girls." Sam said.

Dean looked confused. "Why?"

"Well they are smaller then us. We could send them in, and we wait outside for them, then if the guy comes back, then they could hide almost anywhere with him not seeing them."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to call them? I mean we haven't seen them in what? Almost 3 years? Plus I highly doubt they are as tiny as they were back in Massachusetts." Dean said.

"We don't have any other choice plus maybe their brothers will come and help." Sam said.

"Fine, call them but I swear they take any of my tapes again I'll... I'll do something to make them cry." Dean said and sighed again in defeat for the second time that day. Sam just smiled he looked at his watch it was already around 3:00p.m. There. "Since it's three here I'm guessing it's what 11:00a.m. Or 12:00p.m. There." Sam said to Dean who just shrugged his shoulders. _(I don't really know all the time differences that well so sorry if I am off.) _Sam flipped through there dad's old notebook and found the page with Matt and Ryan's cell numbers and dialed Matt's, hoping it was still in service.

**

* * *

**

_**St. Holloway, Massachusetts**_

Matt, Ryan, Lily, and Alyssa Canters were all sitting in the local town diner eating their usual once a week family lunches that Ryan had insisted upon them doing, when Matt's phone started to ring. It was sitting on the diner table so both Lily and Alyssa reached for it at the same time but Alyssa got it and stood up not giving it to Matt. "Hello? This is Matt's phone I'm his new secretary Katie what can I do for you today?" she answered in a fake preppy voice. Matt again tried reaching for the phone but Alyssa quickly stepped out of his way, while Lily was laughing as well as Ryan.

"Hi, is this Alyssa or Lily?" Sam said while chuckling a little.

"Who's this?" she asked in her normal voice, a puzzled look appearing on her face as she sat back down at the table.

"Sam Winchester." Sam said and it was quiet on the phone for a moment.

"Oh… hey Sam it's Alyssa." Alyssa said into the phone then turned towards the others. "It's Sam!"

"Sam who??" Lily asked in a confused tone.

"How many Sam's do we know?" Alyssa asked and then Lily realized who it was and asked "You mean Sam Winchester?" Alyssa nodded and Lily smiled and then yelled towards the phone. "Hey Sam!"

"Uh, hi." Sam said on the other line.

"He says hi." Alyssa said to Lily.

"So Sam, what's up? I mean you don't write, you don't call." Alyssa started while leaning back in the booth. "Although you are calling now so I guess the last part doesn't count.

Sam shook his head a bit with a small smirk. "Sorry about that, we've been really busy lately with all the hunts we've been doing." He apologized.

"Uh huh sure you have. But I highly doubt your calling after nearly 3 years to just chat. So what is it that you need?" Alyssa asked.

Sam let out a sigh and said, "We were wondering if you guys could come to San Diego, we could use your guy's help"

Alyssa scrunched up her face. "Why? I mean after such all this time."

"There is supposedly something big coming, and the thing we are hunting now is just the beginning of it. We need back up and… you guys always said if we needed help to call you." Sam started

"Yes, I remember just checking and big? What kind of big?" she said interested and took a bite of a fry, completely ingoring her brother and cousins who were looking at her waiting for her to tell them what she was talking about.

"Big bad causing a lot of drama big." Sam said.

"One minute," she said to Sam and looked at her brother and older cousin with her puppy pout. "Ryan? Matt? Can we go to San Diego to help Dean and Sam save the world again? Pretty please?" Alyssa asked.

"Give me the phone." Matt said and grabbed it out of Alyssa's hand and she spluttered for a moment before muttering 'How rude.'

"Hello?" Matt said into the phone as he stood up and headed outside of the diner. Ryan quickly threw down some bills and walked out after his cousin. Alyssa and Lily following behind them, Alyssa filling in Lily as to what Sam had told her.

"Matt? Hey its Sam Winchester listen I know this is kinda sudden and completely out of the blue but we were wondering if you guys could come and help us out with something, it's uh, pretty big." Sam said.

"For how long?" Matt asked while letting Ryan listen to the conversation. Both Ryan and Matt were now standing outside of the diner.

"We're not really sure." Sam replied

"Well, we will try and get there as soon as we can, we have finals coming up so, you know how that is." Matt said.

"Uh, yeah okay. It's fine." Sam said hesitantly, it seemed like ages ago that he been at Standford and all he had to worry about was finals and classes before he had been sucked back into the life of hunting.

"I'm sorry if we can't get there soon enough." Matt said apologetically

"Oh, it's fine, just if you can, please come, we could really use some help with this one." Sam said and hung up.

Matt ended the call, and then turned to see two very annoyed and determined looking 19-year-olds.

"We need to go right now." Alyssa said with her arms crossed.

"We will go as soon as we can." Matt argued.

"Yeah? Well that isn't soon enough." Lily said, and then crossed her arms like her cousin.

"Sorry guys, no. It's not our fight to fight. You know we don't like you hunting to begin with but we let you anyway. But to go flying across the country for one gig that from what Sam says could be potentially dangerous, no way it's out of the question." Ryan ranted to them sternly.

"What? This is fucking bullshit!" Lily yelled. Ryan smacked her in the head.

"Ow!"

"I told you to watch your fucking mouth." He said. Lily just glared at him.

"Fine then you guys stay finish your finals and we will get a head start." Alyssa said and started walking off but Matt grabbed her shoulder.

"No you're not! You are going to stay here with us." Matt replied giving his sister a stern look.

"They need help don't you understand. They haven't called in a long time and they only would if they really needed our help! We have to go they could die!" Alyssa ranted shaking her brother's hand off her shoulder and standing again with her arms crossed.

"Yeah they could die, so could you. So that's a no you're not going anywhere without us!" Matt said raising his voice.

Lily went and stood by Alyssa. "You guys come on they need our help and they helped us. They saved our lives multiple times and Sam almost died saving us. So the least they deserve is to have us go out there and help!"

"No you're not going." Ryan stated.

A smile smirk appeared on Alyssa's face and said,"You can't tell us what to do anymore we are both 19 now, both legally adults."

"Lily, Alyssa..." Ryan started both tried to cut in but he stopped them, "No you listen we are not letting you two run off and around without us and we don't want you getting hurt."

Lily scoffed and rolled her eyes at her brother and spat out "What do you care? Huh! You guys left a long time ago to the other side of the freakin' country, with the occasional phone call here and there."

Matt and Ryan shared a silent look with one another then Matt spoke, "We do care about both of you which is why we don't want you to go."

"Exactly we do care, and we are older so you're going to listen to us. You aren't leaving no matter what end of discussion and that's an order." Ryan said.

"Now go home and don't go anywhere else." Matt said, both young woman shook their heads a bit and glared at their brothers before turned on their heels and walking away.

**

* * *

**

Alyssa and Lily silently entered the apartment they shared with their brothers and plopped down onto the couch in the living room, both silently glaring at the blank television.

Lily finally broke the silence. "Who the hell do they think they are?! We have taken care of ourselves for the majority of our lives and we never needed their help!" she exclaimed and threw her hands up in the air and let them fall back down on her lap

"I know we old enough to make our own decisions! And they still think of us as two little girls when we aren't. We are grown up and we don't need them to protect us and I don't know about you but I'm not gonna let them tell me what to do." Alyssa ranted to her cousin.

Lily snorted and a smile appeared on her face. "I'm sure as hell ain't gonna listen to what they said either. 'You're not going and that's an order.'" She said mocking her brother and she shook her head a bit back and forth. "Doesn't he know I don't follow orders very well." She added with a smirk and turned to look at her cousin. "Well, you know what we have to do right?"

Alyssa nodded. "You pack, I'll write the note." She said, then they both got up, Lily went into their bedroom, and Alyssa went to the kitchen to grab a piece of paper and a pen. "Don't just throw the clothes into the bags, fold them first!" Alyssa called out to her cousin and she smiled a bit as she heard Lily start to complain.

**Author's Note** - Well here is the first chapter, please let me know what you think of it.


	2. Coming or Not?

_**Author's Note – **_Here is the next chapter hope you like it and if your interested and have the time check out another story that I (rnl1993) write it's called 'The Journey Ahead'

Special thanks to 'Stranded' for your review and i think they are both a little bit of drama queen's, lol. Thanks again for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

P.S. You guys can tell what the pairing you want their to be or if you want any at all. I like to read your opion's.

-rnl1993

* * *

_Revised: 4/18/10_

**Chapter Two – Coming or Not?**

"So?" Dean asked still leaning against the back of the Impala outside of Vick's house, when Sam had hung up the phone.

"I don't think they can come." Sam said with a sigh.

Dean sighed as well and muttered. "Damn."

Sam smiled raising his eyebrows. "What? You wanted them here?" He asked curiously.

Dean snapped his head to look at his brother, "No! Never! I just think it would have been a good idea to have them because of the thing you said."

"Sure." Sam said smiling they got up and went inside the house to say goodbye and head off to the nearest motel. Not wanting to intrude on Vick and Josh anymore then they had too.

_

* * *

_

Alyssa and Lily had all of the stuff they thought they would need packed and ready to go.

"Ok the cab should be here any minute. Matt and Ryan are at the community college there classes won't end for about another 2 hours. The plane leaves in an hour and fifteen minutes. Our tickets are already purchased we just have to pick them up and then we are set to go." Alyssa told Lily as they sat outside with their luggage, finishing just as the cab had pulled up in front of them. The cab driver got out and helped them with their bags.

"Boston Airport please." Lily said to the cab driver after they had everything in the trunk. When they arrived they got there duffel bags and paid the cab then headed into the airport.

"So how much trouble do you think we will be in?" Alyssa asked as they went to pick up their tickets.

"We've snuck off before like this." Lily answered.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling like this one is different."

"How?

"Well we are traveling across the country for one, so we better get the most out of this trip because I have a feeling it might be the last one we will have for a very long time."

"But I thought we agreed they can't tell us what to do." Lily said as they walked towards the gate where there plane would be.

"They can't… but they can tie us up and never let us go or they can kill us. I'm not sure which they'll want to do when they find out we're gone." Alyssa said.

Lily nodded and said, "Very true, and I'm completely with ya we definitely need to make this trip memorable."

"Flight 267 from Boston, Massachusetts to San Diego, California, is now boarding. Flight 267 from Boston, Massachusetts to San Diego, California, is now boarding." A woman said over an intercom.

"Alright that's us, let's get going." Alyssa said and they stood in line to board the plane.

_**676767676767676767**_

They'd been on the plane for a hour now and things seemed to be going smoothly after the somewhat bumpy take off. Lily sat looking out the window, after Alyssa and she had fought over who would get it until the plane left.

"So since this is going to be what 5 maybe 6 hour flight I suggest we figure out what we are going to do. I think when we land we should call Sam and Dean let them know we are there. If they ask where our brothers are we can say we just came before them and they know. Because technically they do, we left a note and they are probably going to come and get us. So we wouldn't be lying we would be with holding bits of information." Alyssa said to her cousin.

"True that, true that. We wouldn't be lying we'd be bending the truth." Lily said and nodded in agreement.

"Okay then I think we're good."

"Yuppers… hey when do you think they'll bring that food cart around? I want some peanuts." Lily asked and Alyssa just chuckled and leaned back in her chair, trying to get comfortable for the long flight.

Five very long but entertaining hours later Alyssa and Lily stood outside of the San Diego airport. "Ugh! Remind me to never fly such long distances again! I'll take driving across the country any day at least then you can stop whenever you want to." Lily complained as they headed over to a bench outside the airport. A grin suddenly appeared on her face. "But it was worth it. Hello San Diego!" she exclaimed and opened her arms widely and spun around in a circle for a moment before stopping and sitting down on the bench next to her cousin."Ok we're here, let's go see the giant whale!" she said happily.

"Not yet, business first fun later I'm gonna call Sam and Dean and ask them where they are." Alyssa said and pulled out her cell phone and went through her contacts until she found the number she was looking for and pressed send.

_**676767676767676767**_

Dean lounged on the bed, flipping through the channels on the tv, in the motel room he and Sam and decided to stay in, while in San Diego.

Suddenly his phone started to ring, he pulled it out of his front pant pocket and looked down at the screen not recongiing the number the answered it anyway while turning the television off.

"Hello?" Dean said into his phone.

"Dean?" Alyssa's voice sounded on the other line.

"Who's this?" he asked the voice sounded familiar but he couldn't pinpoint it.

"Jeez you call for our help and you don't remember our names? It's Alyssa, Alyssa Canters." Alyssa said into her cell phone.

"Oh hey Alyssa, what's up?" Dean said smiling a little then realizing it and stopped, and mouthed to Sam 'It's Alyssa' and Sam mumbled an 'I figured'.

"Uh, could you tell us where you guys are staying at the moment?" Alyssa said in the tone of voice which told Dean the girls where up to something.

"Why?" Dean said slowly raising his eyebrow even though they couldn't see him but Sam was looking at him puzzled.

"Just cause." Alyssa replied.

"Dean just give us the damn address!" Lily yelled in the background.

"Well hello to you to Lily, and again why?"

"Just give us the address and you'll find out."

"Tell me why." Dean said getting annoyed.

"Nope, give us the address then I'll tell." Alyssa countered, a smirk evident in her voice.

"Fine," Dean said and grabbed a piece of paper that had the address on it, "Brats" he mumbled and continued, "Shadow Mountain motel tell it's on 67th and Bailey"

"Well, that's a lovely name." Lily said in the background.

"Okay, Dean see ya later." Alyssa said then hung up the phone before Dean could say anything else.

"Wait wha…" Dean started and stared at his cell phone for a moment before snapping it shut.

"What did they want?" Sam asked.

"It was Alyssa and Lily they wanted to know where we are. Why I have no idea. I fell for their stupid little trap." Dean told Sam in an annoyed voice.

**Author's Note – What do you think? Good?? Bad?? Review and you'll get another chapter.**


	3. Behind Door Number Two

**Author's Note-** Anyway I hope everyone enjoys this chapter also below is a link of the video I created (rnl1993) created for this story and it shows you who represents Alyssa and Lily in this story and some events that might happen in the story. Anyway enjoy and R&R please!

Rebecca

**www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?vIErkIPKCWq0**

_p.s. just take out the spaces and put an actual dot where it says dot._

* * *

_Revised: 4/18/10_

**Chapter Three – Behind Door Number Two**

Alyssa snapped her cell phone shut and put into her pocket. "Ok let's get a cab and head to the motel shall we??" she asked her cousin as she picked up her duffle pack and put the strap over her shoulder.

"Yea let's go." Lily said as she did the same and used her hand to whistle then put her hand out, a cab came up to them. Lily smiled giddily towards her cousin. "I've always wanted to do that."

"Where to ladies?" the cab driver who looked to be around his late 40's or early 50's asked.

"Shadow Mountain Motel please. It's on 67th and Bailey." Alyssa replied as she and Lily climbed into the cab.

"Ok." The cab driver said and drove off towards their destination. Both Lily and Alyssa taking in the sites as they cab drove towards the motel.

_**676767676767676767**_

"Those two are up to something. I just know it." Dean muttered to Sam.

"Well maybe they are coming after all and wanted to know where we were staying." Sam commented reasonably.

"Maybe I don't know." Dean said and shook his head, "Whatever I am taking a nap." Dean then laid down on his bed and relaxed, while Sam started his search on the computer about anything weird that had happened in San Diego recently.

About 15 minutes later the cab Lily and Alyssa were in just pulled up in front of the motel. They had just paid the cab driver and where now standing in the front office of the motel, it looked decent to say the least even though it had a slight smell. Lily rang the tiny bell that was on the counter and a few seconds later a woman who looked to be in her mid –thirties looked at the two girls in front of her.

"Hello and welcome to Shadow Mountain Motel. How can I help you today?" She asked and had a name tag that said _'Susan'_on it.

"Hi Susan my name's Sarah Miller and this is my cousin Tiffany Miller. We were wondering if you could tell us if you've seen two men come and check in here. One's taller than the other, the shorter one slightly sarcastic and rude." Alyssa said to the woman with a please smile

"Why yes I remember them why?" Susan asked in a slight accent that you could tell she was from the south.

"Well you see we are their fiancées and they are on a little road trip together and we wanted to surprise them and we don't know what their room number is and our phones died so we have no way asking them. So we were wondering if you could tell us which room they are in."

They woman looked at both girls and sighed then nodded. "I'm not supposed to do this, but what the hell. They are in room 12." Susan said.

"Thank you so much… and we where wondering is there a room adjoining to theirs??" Lily a.k.a. Tiffany asked with a smile and Alyssa raised an eyebrow at her cousin's question.

"Yes room 11 is available why?"

"We would like to book that room as well please."

"Ok but it has two singles."

"That's just fine with us." Alyssa said with a fake smile and handed her credit card that had her fake name on it.

"Thank you Ms. Miller and I hope you enjoy your stay"

"Oh we will and thanks again." Alyssa said and she and Lily exited the front office and both sighed and removed the fake smiles on their face.

"That was easy." Lily said

"Yea because I did all the talking, you would have probably made up some really lame excuse as to why we wanted to know. Also why did you asked for an adjoining room?" Alyssa said to her cousin as they walked towards their motel room.

"Because I thought it would be easier for us to talk to them and besides when they hear knocking they are going to look outside and nothing will be there. It'll be hilarious." She said with a smile.

"Ah that's a good point. And I see they still have the impala. It looks shiner than last time." Lily rolled her eyes at her cousin as they pasted the parked Impala.

The reached a deep green painted door with the number 11 on it. She slid the electronic card key into the slot and quickly pulled it out waiting for the lights to flash green, then she turned the handle and walked inside with Lily following behind.

The motel room walls where blue and the carpet was a cream color, there was a table in the corner then a little wall as to be a divider and two single beds with a nightstand in between them with another door that seemed to go into the bathroom and in the far right corner was another door which they assumed led to the next motel room.

They both dropped their bags at the foot of either bed and then looked at the adjoining door. They both ran to it and Lily knocked on it.

**_67676767676767_**

It had been about 20 minutes since the phone call when Sam heard someone knocking and he looked at Dean who looked up at him and he shrugged his shoulders at his brother. So Sam got up to open the door and no one was there.

"Hello?" he asked he stepped outside the room looking to his left and then to his right but didn't see anyone in site.

"No one's there." Sam said and was about to close the door when they heard the knocking again. Sam quietly closed the front door and looked around the motel room.

The knocking continued and both boys looked at each other and Dean pointed to the door towards the back of the room. He grabbed his gun and Sam did as well. Dean used his fingers signaling he'd open the door on three. He did and was very surprised to see the two people who stood on the other side of the doorway.

"You can put the guns down you know." One of the girls said but both Sam and Dean still stood there in shock.

_**Author's Note – So what do you think huh?? I already have the next chapter written so the more updates the sooner the next update.**_


	4. Reuniting

_Revised: 4/18/10_

**Chapter Four- Reuniting**

There in front of Sam and Dean stood two girls who looked a lot different from the last time they saw them. They actually weren't girls anymore they were woman. No longer were they the small and dainty 5'4" little girls, but where now at least a good 5'7" or 5'8" young adults.

Lily was dressed in black denim pants with a red tank top and a black leather jacket and combat boots, her dirty blonde hair pulled up into a messy but while Alyssa was wearing dark blue denim jeans and a form fitting deep purple t-shirt and well worn black and white converses, with her dark brown hair down coming to rest just below her shoulders.

Sam was the first to come out of his daze. "Lily, Alyssa. What are you doing here?" he asked in shock.

"Well you see you called us and we decided to come and help." Lily said with a smile

"But your brothers said they probably wouldn't be able to make it." Sam replied

"We left early they'll probably be around within the next few days." Alyssa said then added. "Besides we are adults we can make our own decisions and can take care of ourselves." Lily silently nodded agreeing with Alyssa.

"So you gonna invite us in or are we going to continue to have this conversation right here?" Lily asked them.

"Oh yea come on in." Sam said and stepped aside out of the door way allowing them to come in. Lily walked in and so did Alyssa but she stopped and waved a hand in front of Dean who now had his hand that held the gun to his side.

"Anyone home?" she asked with an amused expression on her face.

Dean just lightly pushed her hand away and a scowl fell into place on his face.. "I'm fine just shocked that you two are here right now is all."

"Aw did you miss us Deany??" Lily asked.

"No but I have the strong urge to go and hide all of my music." he said dryly and closed his rooms cadjoining door.

"Oh don't worry she's grown out of that stage." Alyssa said. While sitting down on one of the beds. "So what's the new big bad??"

Lily was sitting at the chair that Sam had previously occupied. "Apparently something to do with water." Lily said looking at the computer.

"What a water demon?" Alyssa asked.

"Might be." Sam said.

"So wait you called us all the way out here for a water demon? Man you guys' skills must seriously be a lacking." Lily said, Dean just glared at her from his spot where he was leaning against the wall.

"Lils, be quiet." Alyssa said to her cousin and Lily put her hands up as if in she had been caught by the police.

"Yes we called you because of a water demon, but we have a feeling it might only just be the start. We think it's connected to the demon that killed our parents and we talked to one of our hunter friends who called us up and he said we needed a back up." Sam said explained.

"And you remember little old us, how sweet." Alyssa said and smiled somewhat mockingly but also genuinely.

"Hey it was his idea, not mine." Dean stated and pointed to Sam.

"Aw come on Dean we know you missed us I mean who wouldn't." Lily said.

"Anyone with enough brain cells to tell you're a major pain in the ass." Dean mumbled.

"See this is just like old times. Isn't that just great." Alyssa said sarcastically. "Now if you two are done I think we should get down to business. We've been tracking the demon you're talking about. The one that killed your parents, we lost track of where it went about 7 months ago so we kinda of gave up thinking you guys had it covered." Alyssa said. "So what does this water demon have to do with that one?"

"I think it's trying to create an army of demons to take over the world. Since some water demons can control sea animals maybe that's why it's going to Sea World." Sam said.

"Huh." Was all Alyssa said.

"Wait you mean the place with the big ass whale??" Lily asked, her eyes widening a little.

"Yea." Dean said and looked at her strangely.

"Let's go to Sea World then!!" she said with a silly grin.

"How old are you again?" Dean asked her with a puzzled face.

"19 why? Almost 20." Lily replied.

"I personally think she has the mentality of a 10 year old." Alyssa commented and Lily glared at her.

Sam just laughed. "How about we first go and check out the guys place it should be dark soon."

"Ok so we'll leave around what? Six?" Lily asked.

"Yea sure now get out." Dean said and opened the door that adjoined the rooms.

"Wow I feel loved." Alyssa said and stood up and left while dragging Lily with her.

_**676767676767676767**_

Both Ryan and Matthew Canters entered the apartment they shared with their younger sibling fully expecting to find their sisters sitting on the couch glaring at the TV. So they were surprised when they weren't, both men checked the rest of the house and came up empty handed, not finding either of the girls.

"There not here but Lily's car is. Where would they be?" Ryan said and Matt just gave his cousin a look and realization dawned on Ryan.

"You don't think that they actually went do you?" Ryan asked.

Matt looked up from the kitchen table with a piece of paper in his hand. "No I don't think they did. **I KNOW** they did. Here's there note." Matt said and handed it to Ryan who read it aloud.

'_Dear Ryan and Matt,_

_We are sorry but we decided that it was OUR choice as to whether or not we got to go and help Sam and Dean and we chose to. We will be fine, don't worry._

_Love,_

_Lily and Alyssa'_

"What don't worry? **DON'T WORRY!!** Of course we are going to worry." Ryan said and took his cell phone out but Matt was already ahead of him and calling Alyssa's cell phone.

_**Author's Note – Please review if you're reading it only takes a minute.**_


	5. Yelling, Mice, and Vampires?

_**Shadow Mountain Motel/ San Diego, California**_

Dean was mumbling about how calling them was a mistake and Sam ignored him and continued to look up stuff when the room was suddenly filled with Nirvana's _'Smells Like Teen Spirit' _Sam looked up knowing that wasn't Dean's nor his ring tone. Dean looked down at the bed that Alyssa had previously occupied and picked up a black cell phone and saw on the screen it was flashing. _'MATT' _over and over. Dean sighed and opened his conjoining door and knocked on their's.

"Alyssa you left your freaking phone in here and as much as I like Nirvana I don't to listen to it continuously!!" Dean said.

Alyssa opened the door and took the phone from Dean and pressed the end button. "There happy?" She asked.

"Ecstatic." He said sarcastically with an annoyed face.

"Good… "Alyssa said still standing in the doorway when the phone rang again. Alyssa looked down and pressed the end button again.

"Why aren't you picking up for your brother?" Dean asked he had a feeling he already knew why and was dreading the answer.

"Well you see… they didn't actually know we came." Alyssa said somewhat meekly.

"What! You said they were coming in a few days!! I knew calling you two was a bad idea." Dean yelled. Both Sam and Lily looked at their family member from their respective rooms.

"They probably will because we came here and sorry for coming we just assumed that if you had to call two people you seem to really hate with a passion that it must be a serious problem!! My bad next time you guys call we'll stay home! So if you want us to leave just say the word and we are gone!" Alyssa ranted and slightly raised her voice she was now glaring at him.

From the times that they had been with the Canters, Sam and Dean had never actually seen Alyssa get mad. Lily said it was really out of character for her and it was usually her job.

Dean was slightly surprised at her reaction and felt a little guilty he didn't hate them they just weren't what he was used to. He was used to it being just him and Sam.

"I don't hate you guys…" Dean said in small voice, hating that he was apologizing. "… and please don't leave, we need your help." Dean said and you could tell he was having a hard time because this was as close to a chick flick moment he'd had in a long time.

Alyssa gave him a small smile. "Ok then."

Just then Lily's cell phone rang and she tended to not look at the caller ID and picked it up.

"Hello"

"LILLIAN MARIE CANTERS!!" Ryan yelled from the other line that Lily had to take the phone away from her ear and the other three people could still hear him clearly including Sam who was in the other room.

"Now if you will excuse us we have to be yelled at… by a phone." Alyssa said and closed the adjoining door.

_**Sam and Dean's Room**_

Dean turned around and saw Sam looking shocked and then he smiled.

"What?" Dean barked at him with a slight glare.

Sam chuckled a little and said, "Nothing, I'm just surprised you nearly apologized to them, I think that was dare I say it…. A chick flick moment?" Sam said with a wide idiotic grin and Dean's response was throwing a pillow at Sam's face.

"Was not I just said it because like you said they'd be useful is all."

"Sure. I just think your going soft on me Dean." Sam said and Dean pointed his finger at his brother.

"Hey watch it or I'm gonna leave your sorry ass here." Dean replied and went into the bathroom, while Sam just chuckled and continued his research.

_**Alyssa and Lily's Room**_

"What the hell were you two thinking?"

"We wanted to help them that's it Ryan." Lily said.

Alyssa just sighed they had been going on like this for almost 10 minutes.

"Give me the phone." Alyssa said, Lily handed it without hesitation and started rubbing her temples, she was getting a headache.

"Hey Ry, stop let me talk to Matt… please!" she said and then she got yelled at.

"Hey Matt. Listen we know you guys care and are trying to make up for the times you weren't around but listen we are grown up now. Ok so we don't need your permission to go anywhere…." Alyssa said in a clam manner and then listened to Matt. "No… I won't come home until I finish this job and you can't freakin' stop me. We will call to check in later tonight and tomorrow. That's it so if you keep calling us we won't pick up and you calling could end up getting us hurt in the process."

Lily was looking at Alyssa and was grinning and silently cheering her on, her cousin was on a roll today.

"We love you both now goodbye." Alyssa said and hung up the cell phone and looked at Lily. Who just looked at her cousin and started to sing very off tune, "Have I ever told you, you are my hero…"

"Oh gosh Lils be quiet, you tend to get what you want when you don't yell." Alyssa said and laid down on the bed that Lily wasn't occupying.

As soon as she did she felt something and jumped up. "Aaaahhh!!" Alyssa squealed. Sam and Dean rushed into their room and looked around.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"There is something in that bed and it's alive!!" Alyssa said walking away from it.

"You serious that's it? You can face ghosts and demons but you're afraid of something that's in the bed?" Dean said, Alyssa just nodded and Dean went over to the bed and pulled off the sheets and when he did he yelled and jumped on the bed over it and towards the rest of them, the bed broke as Dean jumped on it.

Sam and Lily were laughing at him. The bed had a hole in the mattress and there were mice in it.

"What you can face ghosts and demons but can't handle some mice?" Alyssa threw back in Dean's face. He glared slightly while Lily just laughed.

"I'll call the front desk and have them get rid of that bed and bring a cot." Alyssa said and headed towards the phone. While Lily walked up to the bed and took a closer look then looked at Dean.

"You're seriously afraid of mice?" she asked.

Dean gave her a look and she just laughed lightly again.

"Ok they room service or maids whoever will be here to get rid of the bed.

Just then there was a knock on the door Lily opened it up and two big guys came into the room and looked at the bed.

"Well it's like you have got a group of mice in that bed." One of the guys said.

All four of them snorted or scoffed.

"Yea we know can you just please take that bed away and the mice with it?" Sam asked.

"Sure no problem."

"Do you guys have an extra cot or something?" Alyssa asked.

"Sorry ma'am they are all being used at the moment and the other rooms are all booked. We could bring you some extra blankets if you'd like." The second guy said.

"Ok thanks." Alyssa said with a fake grin and the guys picked up the mattress and threw it outside of the room and onto the back of a truck then to the bed post out as well.

Lily closed the door after they brought the blankets in. "Well this stinks." She said and looked at Alyssa who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Do I look like a ma'am? I mean no one's every called me that, I am not a ma'am a miss maybe but ma'am come on that's so uncool." Alyssa said with a slight pout, all three of them laughed at her.

"Ok we'll see you guys in a while I wanna get some sleep before we head out." Dean said.

"Ok." Both girls said and Dean stood up from the chair he had been sitting in and Sam followed him and they closed their door. Alyssa and Lily sat down on Lily's bed after checking to make sure it was safe and watched a little TV.

_"We are sad to inform you that a group of four teenagers where killed last night and found on 57th and Fern, they apparently had punctured neck wounds and their blood was drained, police are ruling it as a cult ritual."_ The TV said and it got Alyssa's attention she looked up at the TV from the book she was reading and then got up and opened her side of the adjoining doors and knocked on Sam and Dean's.

Sam opened it, "Hey what's up?"

"I just heard on TV that a group of four teens where murdered last night and have puncture wounds to their neck and their blood was drained. I wanted to see if they were anywhere next a cemetery and I can't use my laptop because it's charging so I was wondering if I could use your's."

Sam nodded and opened the door. "Yea sure come in." Sam said.

_**Sam and Dean's Room**_

He got on the computer and checked while Alyssa paced back and forth.

Lily walked into Sam and Dean's room and saw her cousin pacing, she had gone to the vending machines to get something to eat. "Uh oh you're pacing what's wrong?" She asked and sat down in the second chair at the small table Sam was seated at.

"I heard on the news that four teens got killed last night and have puncture wounds to their neck and the police are saying it was a cult ritual, I'm thinking a nest of vamps." Alyssa said and Sam said something.

"I think you're right the place where they were found is about a block and half away from a cemetery."

"Do you think we could hold off a night on the water demon and check out the cemetery?" Alyssa said as she stopped pacing.

"Yea sure we just have to tell Dean." Sam said and they all looked at Dean who was sound asleep on his bed and looked like he was drooling.

"So who wants to wake him up, because I don't," Sam said and they both looked at him. "He tends to be very cranky when people wake him up."

Lily's eyes lit up but Alyssa saw and said, "No way, I'll do it." Lily pouted.

"Fine, ruin my fun." Lily said. "Bossy." she muttered.

Alyssa went and shook Dean's shoulder, "Dean wake up." Alyssa said all she got in response was a grunt. She shook him harder "Dean get the hell up!" she said and this time Dean put his hand out as if trying to claw at whatever was disturbing him. Alyssa stepped out of the way, she tried two more times then sighed.

"Alright Lils go ahead." Lily smiled and then ran and jumped on the end of Dean's bed he jumped up and looked around.

"What the…?" He saw all three of them looking at him. "What?"

"There's a nest of vamps we are gonna go check in out tonight so get up now." Alyssa said and walked out into other room.

"What's her deal?" Dean asked as he stood up.

"She tends to get somewhat more serious than usual when we go on a hunt but especially with vampires." Lily said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because she had to watch one of our friends get killed by a vampire and she couldn't do anything about it. So be on you're A game tonight boys." Lily said and went to get her stuff.

Dean just put his shoes one as did Sam in silence and went to the girls' room and knocked on the door. "You two ready?" he asked

"Yea let's go." Alyssa said and they headed out of the guys' room and to the impala.

"Oh how I have missed this car." Alyssa said and took a good look at it.

"I swear you say I am weird. I mean you have enough money saved up to buy a car why don't you?" Lily said and she and Alyssa got into the back.

"Because I want my dream car unlike you and your piece of junk truck." Alyssa stated.

"Hey that piece of junk truck as you called it has saved our asses on more then one occasion."

"True."

"What's your dream car?" Sam asked and looked into the review mirror.

"A red 1967 Chevelle Malibu…" Alyssa said and thought about it for a moment.

"Again so strange." Lily stated.

"What just because I don't want to settle for something less, you have any idea how long I've wanted that car?" Alyssa said.

"Ya ya I know, blah, blah, blah, you bore me." Lily said and rolled her eyes.

"Nice choice." Dean said.

"Thanks." She said and Dean pulled the car to a stop and they all got out of the car.

_**Cemetery **_

"Ok I think we should split up." Lily said.

"No way, we all stay together." Dean said.

"Well it's not like they are gonna come and attack with all four of us standing together. How about me and Alyssa start walking and you guys stay back a little and wait for them to come out." Lily said.

"You mean you guys be bait." Sam asked.

"Yea." Lily said like it was no big deal.

" It's nothing new really." Alyssa said lightly. "Alright fine let's go." Alyssa said, she and Lily started to walk forward, "You guys might want to hide your weapons take them by surprise." She said to them and continued to walk.

"I liked them more when they were tiny and did everything we said." Dean mumbled. Sam just smiled and they followed the girls at a slow pace.

"You ok?" Lily asked.

"Yea I'm fine Lily but could you try to not make Dean want to kill you?" Alyssa said.

"Fine take my fun away. I can try no promises." Lily said when they heard a low growl coming from the side of a crypt. They both smiled at each other and pretended to be scared.

"Who's there?" Lily said in a scared but fake tone. Just then 3 vampires came out of the shadows and started walking towards them.

"Well well what do we have here?" One of them said he seemed to be the leader, their where two guys and one girl.

"Oh… it's just you guys I thought it was something worth being afraid of." Lily stated.

"I know seriously." Alyssa said. Both talking as if it was totally normal to see a group of vampires.

The vamps growled at them and the girl vamp went towards Lily while the other guy one charged at Alyssa.

From afar Sam and Dean stopped and watched. Dean initially wanting to go and help but Sam held him back. "Wait we don't want to blow there cover. Besides don't you wanna see how good they are?" Sam said. Dean sighed and nodded.

Back to the girls Lily just punched the girl vamp in the face and kicked her in the stomach while Alyssa did a round house kick at the male vampire then punched him in the gut and staked him, he turned to dust. A second later Lily staked the girl vampire as well.

The leader stood there looking at them. "Wow your guys were really weak. I didn't even break a sweat." Alyssa said and tossed her stake up in the air and caught it.

"They were young and stupid just like you two." The leader said and just then a group of maybe 6 or 8 vampires came out of no where and started going at both the girls.

Both girls looked at each other with slightly wider than normal eyes. "Oh shit!" they said together and then got into a fighting stance, back to back. That's when Sam and Dean started running towards them.

Both girls had managed to dust at least one vampire each by the time the boys got there and they each got a least two. When the leader stopped watching a went up to Alyssa who just stood up from staking another vampire she has ran after and realized she was farther away from the group then she thought she had been. The leader grabbed her from behind and knocked the stake out of her and started to bend down to bite her neck when she yelled. "Lily!!" and she looked over towards where the others had been and they weren't there. She felt the pressure of the vampire's fangs' on her neck and she yelled again.

All of a sudden she heard someone yell. "Alyssa get down." Alyssa listened and tried to get out of the vamps grasp by slightly elbowing him and the cemetery was filled with the sound of a gun. The vampire yelled and threw her as if she was a rag doll and hit a tombstone with the side of her body. She then heard gun shots and saw the vampire tumbling backwards and Dean running towards her and the vampire and then he staked it.

He looked at Alyssa who was leaning against the tombstone breathing heavily and we went up to her and put his hand out for her to grab she did he helped her up and he looked at her neck. There were two small marks. "It's not to bad he just broke the flesh. Come on let's get to the car."

Alyssa sighed and slightly cringed when she walked behind. "Thanks."

"No problem besides if you got killed I'd probably end up killing your cousin." Dean said and she laughed a little.

"You know I had a plan all along." Alyssa said and Dean stopped and looked at her with and eyebrow raised.

"Really?"

"Yea I was gonna get bitten die and come back and bite you." She said while smiling.

"Ha ha ha." Dean said sarcastically and they continued to walk to the car where Lily was standing with Sam next to her.

"Alyssa." She yelled and ran over to her cousin and hugged her. Alyssa hissed slightly but Lily didn't notice. "You ok?"

"Yea I am fine." Alyssa said.

"Alright let's head back to the motel." They all climbed into the car, they all had their fair share of cuts and bruises.

* * *


	6. Playing Doctor and Soda Theives

_Revised: 4/18/10_

**Chapter Six - Playing Doctor and Soda Thieves**

Dean pulled into a parking space right in front of their motel room doors and cut the engine. They all silently got out of the impala. "Alright see you guys tomorrow I guess." Lily said and they all walked into Dean and Sam's room and the girls went through the adjoining door to their room.

"Ok, you guys gonna be ok for the night?" Sam asked them and Lily scoffed good naturedly.

"Yea Sam don't worry we'll be fine, and if we get scared of the dark we'll make sure to come and get you." Lily replied as she shut the door to their adjoining rooms.

"I call shower first." Alyssa said as Lily entered their room.

"Ugh fine go ahead." Lily said and plopped down in one of the chairs that surrounded the small square table. She looked around for something to do then stood up and walked over to her bag and pulled out a magazine and her Ipod and then sat back down at the table and began to flip through the magazine.

Alyssa nodded then grabbed some pajama's and headed into the bathroom. She lifted up her shirt and saw a big bruise starting to form around the lower part of her ribcage and her stomach on her side which also had a somewhat deep cut across the majority of the bruise. "Damn." She turned on the water and stripped down and took a shower. Hoping she hadn't broken a rib. "Stupid vampires! I really hate them." She muttered to herself and stepped into the shower.

_**67676767676767**_

Lily looked around for something to do while she waited for Alyssa to finish, she stood up and walked over to her bag and pulled out a magazine and her Ipod and then sat back down at the table and began to flip through the magazine when there was a knock on the adjoining door.

Lily went and opened it revealing Sam standing on the other side. "Hey Sam what's up?" she asked with a smile.

"Nothing just wanted to make sure you guys were alright and I have nothing else to do Dean called dibs on the shower first." Sam said

"Oh yea we're fine thanks for asking. What about you Dean you guys ok?" Lily asked him, and motioned for him to enter the room. Sam did so and they both sat down at the table that was by the door adjoining door.

"Yea we're both fine, kinda used to it by now." Sam said.

"Same here, you know… after you guys left we attempted to do the whole normal teen thing. Didn't work out to well for us, I guess we were both so paranoid all the time and since Matt and Ryan where still here at Stanford we just decided to do the whole online school thing again well Alyssa more than me. We use to take the city buses to go on hunts, it was pathetic." Lily said and laughed a little, Sam just nodded, and then noticed Lily had a cut on the side of her arm.

"Your bleeding." He said and immediately felt like a complete and total idiot. "You should clean it before it gets infected."

"Yea I know but if I do Alyssa will just do it again. I swear all she ever does is worry about me. I think she would go to the end of the world to keep me out of trouble or getting hurt." Lily said. "And i'm the older one. Well only by like 3 weeks. I seriously think our fathers planned it." she ranted.

"I know the feeling that sounds a lot like Dean." Sam said when he heard his phone ringing back in his room. "I gotta go get that. I'll talk to you later see you tomorrow." Sam said and got up heading towards the door. "If you guys need anything let us know.

"Ok later." Lily said and Sam closed the girls' door unaware that it didn't close all the way.

A bit later Lily heard the shower stop and she started to get her stuff, and Alyssa came out in black boy shorts and a red tank top. "Shower's all yours." She said.

"Ok thanks." Lily said and headed towards the shower. Alyssa made sure Lily was already in the shower before she went to her bag and grabbed the first aid kit they had.

She sat it down on the table and took the stuff out of it that she would need for her wound.

_**67676767676767**_

Sam had just gotten of the phone with Vick when Dean exited the bathroom now wearing a new set of day clothes.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked curiously.

"To get something to eat. I'm hungry as hell." Dean said a

"Ok, ask Lily and Alyssa if they want anything. I'm gonna be in the shower." Sam said. Dean made a face but decided too anyway considering how they did that night.

He opened the side of his adjoining door and went to knock and the girls' door but when he put his hand on it to knock, it opened and he saw Alyssa with a first aid kit she hadn't noticed him since she was listening to her Ipod.

Dean saw the big bruise and cut that she seemed to be cleaning and quietly cursing at it, and he looked concerned.

He walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around really fast then grabbed her side in pain and put her shirt down quickly and took off her head set, setting them down on the table.

"What happened?" Dean asked motioning to the now covered wound.

"Oh it's nothing just a little cut is all." Alyssa said lying easily, although she highly doubted Dean would buy it if he had seen it.

"I'm not stupid I saw the size of both the bruise and the cut. When did you get hit that hard and why didn't you say anything?" Dean said crossing his arms over his chest silently wondering why he suddenly cared.

"When that leader vampire threw me I hit the side of a tombstone and I didn't say anything because I didn't want to worry anyone and it upsets Lily when I get hurt that's all. Besides it's not that bad I just need to clean it and then bandage it." Alyssa said.

Dean uncrossed his arms and sighed, "Let me see it."

Alyssa looked at him surprised. "What?"

"I said let me see the cut we need to make sure you didn't break a rib." Alyssa eyed him wearily but complied and sat on the table and lifted her shirt a little so he could see it.

He set his car keys down on the table and bent down a little to inspect it, unconsciously placing a hand on her knee as he did so. He then grabbed the first aid kit and took the stitching kit out. "What are you doing?" She asked her eyes widening.

"The cut is deep and needs to be stitched and I have a feeling you don't stitch people up that often and trust me it's a bitch to do it for yourself. So stop moving while I do this." Dean said and looked at the cut again. "You already clean it?" he asked, she nodded. He then took the stitching needle out and was about to start, "This is gonna hurt a little…ok a lot." Dean said.

Dean lightly touched her skin and started to stitch up the cut and Alyssa sucked in a deep breath. "Your hands are cold." She said. "Sorry." Dean grunted.

Alyssa just kept her eyes closed and bit her lip to keep from yelping as he stitched up her wound. After what seemed like hours to her although it was actually about 5 minutes it was over.

"Done." Dean said and stood up.

"Ugh that hurt but thanks." Alyssa said and got off the table and started grabbing the stuff and putting them back into the first aid kit.

"Um… yea your gonna want to bandage that for a few days." Dean said pointing to her stomach, she then realized she hadn't put her shirt back down and she quickly did.

"I will, I just want to put this stuff away before Lily gets out of the shower." She said and began to put all the first aid supplies back into the box. "So I highly doubt you came in here to play doctor in the first place so what did you need??" Alyssa asked suddenly feeling very self conscience considering what she was wearing and Dean seemed to notice what she was wearing for the first time or the lack of and looked her up and down for a moment. (I mean come on he's a guy plus he's Dean)

"Uh just wanted to know if you guys wanted anything to eat." He said awkwardly.

"Yea just get us whatever you get please." Alyssa and started towards her bag. "Here I have some money." She started.

"Nah, it's ok I have Sam's wallet." Dean said and smirked and she laughed a little. "Ok so I'll be back soon." Dean said and started towards the adjoining door.

"Ok… hey Dean can we keep this between us?" she asked motioning to cut.

"Sure." He said and left the girls' room and went into his and found Sam watching TV. He jumped slightly at the sight of his brother.

"What were you doing in there I thought you went to get something to eat." Sam asked confused having already returned from his quick shower.

"I was asking them what they wanted. I'll be back in a few minutes." Dean said and headed out the door. Sam just shook his head.

_**6767676767676767**_

Lily walked out of the bathroom dressed in her pajama's to find Alyssa sitting in the chair she'd been in previously reading a book. "Hola senora." She greeted her cousin and sat in one of the other chairs at the table.

Alyssa looked up from her book and gave her cousin a smile."Hey, so Dean just went to get us some food and luckily they offered to pay because we are almost out of money. Considering what we used to get here plus the cab and the room. We can't use our credit cards because Ryan and Matt can track that from the bank. I don't know about you but I don't want them crashing here with us." Alyssa said as she stood up and walked over to her duffel bag and looking around in it grabbing her hair brush and a roll of bandages which she hid discretely.

"I'm gonna go comb my hair ok? Good." Alyssa said without waiting for an answer and rushed into the bathroom closed the door behind her. She lifted up her tank top and she started to bandage her stomach having it go all the way around her body. She paused for a moment and looked at the stitches Dean had done they looked professional if not even better, she had to get some once when she was younger. When she finished wrapping the bandage around she walked out of the bathroom and went into her bag again and got the first aid kit out again.

"Ok missy you got and cuts and bruises?" Alyssa asked Lily who just rolled her eyes.

"Yes mom I have a boo boo right there." Lily said and pointed to the cute on her arm it' wasn't that bad but she knew Alyssa would still want to make sure.

Alyssa just rolled her eyes at her cousin. "Do I get a cookie afterwards?" Lily asked. Alyssa scoffed and smiled when she finished cleaning the cut and put a band aid on it.

"Nope, sorry fresh out of cookies." She said.

"Damn, so when did Dean leave to get the food?" Lily asked.

"About 10 minutes ago I think. I also think we should get changed into something else besides what we are wearing." She looked at herself then her cousin who was wearing the same thing as her, but in blue.

"Why?"

"Because in the next room are two guys." Alyssa said.

"Again. Why?" she asked, a grin growing on her face.

"Never mind forget it but if it becomes awkward don't say I didn't warn you."

"What makes you think it would be awkward?" Lily asked curiously.

"Well when Dean came in here and saw be in this he started to act a little weird." Alyssa said while not looking at Lily and putting the first aid kit back in the bag.

"Well that must be because he thinks you're hot." Lily said simply.

"What! No way! You must be smoking something because that is completely and utterly insane." Alyssa stated sitting down at the table with her book she had been reading earlier.

"Oh come on it is not. We are two attractive females and they are two hot looking guys…" Lily said and when Alyssa looked at her she wiggled her eyebrows. Alyssa put her head back and laughed.

"You're delusional Lils." She said when she heard a door open from the next room.

"Watch I'll show you." Lily said and opened the door and almost got hit in the face by Sam who was about ready to knock.

"Oh hey just wanted to tell you guys the foods ready." Sam said and looked at both of them and his eyes widened a little and he turned around. "Come on and get something before Dean eats it all."

Both girls shared a look with each other and silently laughed for a moment at Sam's reaction before they followed him into the room and they all sat down at the table where Dean was. It went Dean, Alyssa, Lily, and then Sam in between Lily and Dean.

"Hey!" Dean said offended with his mouth full of pizza having heard Sam's comment about him.

"Classy, Winchester." Alyssa said and he just rolled his eyes.

"Ah pizza, you can never go wrong with that." Lily said and rubbed her hands together before grabbing two slices of pizza. She was about to take a bit when she caught Sam staring at her. "What? With the rate that Dean's going at I am taking what I think I can eat before he eats it." Lily said.

"Good point." Alyssa said and grabbed two pieces. "Wanna split the 3rd?" She asked Lily who nodded.

Sam looked at them in shock. "You both are seriously going to eat all that?" Both girls looked at each other then at Sam and nodded.

"We haven't eaten since we got here. We're hungry." Lily said.

"Jeez Sam just because everyone doesn't eat like a little princess like you doesn't make then strange." Dean said and Alyssa started to laugh at that although her faltered and her eyes began to water a bit. She saw a soda can on the table and took a large gulp from it.

Dean looked at her in shock with his eyes wide and mouth open. "That was my soda!!" he said like a little kid.

"Sorry but I was choking. Besides it was your fault you made me laugh." Alyssa said to him after coughing for a few moments.

"You drank my soda!!" was all Dean said and it was now Lily and Sam's turn to laugh.

"I'm sorry would you like it back." Alyssa asked and held out the can of soda to Dean. He just glared at her and made a face.

"No. Keep it… soda thief." Dean said and kept mumbling about it for about 5 more minutes before they were startled by Alyssa.

"Oh my gosh." Alyssa exclaimed and stood up walked into her room grabbed a small coin purse grabbed her shoes and walked put the front door of her room.

Lily, Sam, and Dean just sat there in shock. Well Sam and Dean did while Lily continued to eat. She then held her hand up and started from 5 and used her fingers to count down and when she got to one they heard the door open and Alyssa reappeared with a new bottle of soda and she set it down in front of Dean.

"There you happy? I bought you a new one and it's bigger." Alyssa said then sat back down and took a bite of her pizza. Dean looked shocked and Sam laughed, because Dean kept looking from Alyssa to the bottle of soda and back.

"If you don't take it I will take it back." She said and that's when he grabbed the bottle and opened it.

"Soda thief…" Lily muttered and the chuckled at it.

Dean mumbled a small thanks although he still gave her a small glare and Alyssa just smirked. While Sam and Lily just shook their heads and smiled. Later they all said goodnight and went to sleep. Unfortunately for Alyssa she had to sleep on the floor. "Stupid mice!" she muttered before falling asleep.

**Author's Note** - I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, :)


	7. Waking Up Sexy Outfits and Myspace

**

* * *

****Author's Note- Thanks to everyone who's reviewed i am so happy that you like it here's chapter 7. **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!! Except the Canters**

* * *

**Chapter Seven – Waking Up, Sexy Outfit, and Myspace**

_**Alyssa and Lily's room / Shadow Mountain Motel**_

The next morning Alyssa woke up with a sore neck and swollen bruise on the side of her torso from the night before. She stood up and went to change the bandages on her cut. After she did she got dressed and went to stand beside her cousin's bed. "Lucky twerp…" Alyssa mumbled then shook Lily's shoulder. "Lily wake up." She got no response. "Lily!!" she said again and this time she got a grunt and a muffled, 'Leave me alone.'

"I'm sorry I have to do this Lily, I really am." Alyssa said as she walked over to the window and opened up the blinds then pulled the comforter off of Lily.

Lily shot up out of bed, "Uh I hate you!!" she said while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I love you too Lils," Alyssa replied and tossed Lily her duffle bag. "Now if you go get dressed and hurry not only will you get coffee but you just might get to annoy Dean this early in the morning." Alyssa said and threw in the last part when she realized Lily didn't like coffee as much as she did. Lily smiled at the last part and walked into the bathroom to get ready.

About 5 minutes later Lily exited the bathroom dressed in blue jeans her black boots and a Led Zeppelin t-shirt while Alyssa was wearing blue jeans as well but with her worn out black and white converses and a red tank top. "What time is it anyway?" Lily asked as she sat down at the table that Alyssa was sitting at reading.

"It's almost ten o' clock." Alyssa replied, put her bookmark in her book and stood up. "Come on let's see if Sam and Dean are up." She said.

"YAY!!" Lily yelled. She went to the conjoining doors, opened their side and knocked or more like pounded loudly on theirs.

On the other side of the door they could hear muffled curses and a 'Sam get the damn door!' A couple of minutes later Dean opened the door with a glare on his face and leaning against the door. "WHAT?!" he said.

"Hey sleeping beauty. How've you been?" Lily asked while stepping into the room and Alyssa behind her.

Dena closed the door behind him with a slight growl. "What the hell do you two want this early!! What time is it?!" Dean asked while rubbing his eyes and the front door of the room opened and Sam came in, "It's almost 10." He said and closed the door with one hand while the other held a tray of four cups of coffee. Alyssa who had been sitting down at the table jumped up and ran towards Sam. "Coffee!! You're a god in my book now!!" she said and took a large gulp of coffee.

"Freak." Lily mumbled. Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"I thought we should get a head start today on the whole water demon thing, and maybe stop for breakfast at a diner or something on the way." Alyssa said while leaning against the table where Sam and Lily where now sitting at.

"That's seems like a good idea." Sam said and an 'I'm game' came from Lily who was slowly drinking her coffee.

"What about you Dean?" Lily asked.

"Whatever… I guess." He growled at them.

"Oh by the way Dean… sexy outfit. I am personally fond of the hair." Alyssa said to him while smirking and winked at him, while Lily laughed a little and wiggled her eyebrows at Dean. Dean looked down and realized what he was wearing and glared at her.

"Really? I liked the whole white t-shirt and boxer briefs thing." Lily said and moved her hand around while saying it she received a death glare from Dean.

Sam laughed, while Lily just smiled again, "Now you might want to change into something else because I don't now how others will react to you outfit but whatever floats your boat." Alyssa continued. Dean just glared again muttered a few curse words grabbed his bag and stomped into the bathroom.

Both Lily and Alyssa burst into laughter the second he closed the bathroom door and did a special handshake thing with eachother.

_**Dave's Diner/San Diego, California**_

About 15 minutes later they had all gotten into the car with a grumpy Dean at the wheel and where now at a small diner called, 'Dave's Diner' real original right?**  
**

"So what's the plan for today?" Lily asked while they waited for the waiter to take their order.

"Well I was thinking we could actually go to Sea World and check it out, you know get into the workers area and stuff, see if there is anything unusual." Sam said.

"That seems like a good idea, but how are we going to get into the restricted areas? I mean I am all for the sneaking in and stuff but its broad daylight." Lily said.

"We could…" Dean started but was interrupted.

"Simple we get some fake ID cards that say we are with the water company or review board… something like that." Alyssa said, "We just need to find a photo printing store around here."

"Good idea." Sam said and Dean mumbled under his breath. But stopped when the waitress came up to them and he put on his charming smile.

"Hello folks what can I get you today?" the waitress with fire red hair and green eyes asked them. Her nametag said _'Rosemary'_

"I'll have an omelet with cheddar cheese and a side of hash browns and a side of bacon and a cup of coffee." Dean said.

Rosemary smiled at him and wrote it down. Both Lily and Alyssa silently scoffed.

"I'll have the same minus the hash browns with some coffee." Sam said

"I'll have the short stack of pancakes with a side of bacon, and coffee." Alyssa said.

"I'll have the same as her." Lily said. Rosemary smiled at all of them.

"Ok your order will be ready soon." She said and winked at Dean.

"Hey prince charming you can cut the act now she's gone." Lily said.

"Whatever…" Dean said and scowled at her.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Lily said and stood up and headed towards the back of the diner.

Alyssa silently got her laptop out of her shoulder bag and set it in front of her blocking Dean from her view since he was sitting across from her. She was typing very fast.

"Whatcha doing?" Dean asked after a bit of silence.

"Stuff, nothing of importance to you." Alyssa said and looked up for a moment at him then behind him. "You might wanna but that cheesy smile of yours back on Rosemary is coming over here." Alyssa said and went back to typing something. Sam sensed the hostility in Alyssa's voice when she had said the waitress' name and made a mental note of it.

Lily returned from the bathroom just after Rosemary had brought them their coffee. "Ah I see things are back to normal and you are in your little geek mode with research and all that boring stuff." She said as she sat down.

"No I'm not this time smart one. I'm leaving that to these two over here to do that. Right now I am checking my myspace you can check yours in a minute." Alyssa responded and took a sip of her coffee.

"You two are on a porn site?!" Dean whispered to them, they both busted out in laughter. Sam was laughing as well.

"Where did you get that idea?" Lily asked

"He has no idea what that is." Sam explained, recalling his conversation with Dean about it in the past.

"What have you been living under a rock for the past few years?" Lily said, "Show him Alyssa."

Alyssa sighed and turned her laptop towards Dean but she could still see it to control everything. "Myspace is a website that you can join and it's where you create a page that is your profile it reflects you and you write stuff about yourself on it and you have friends on it who you can e-mail. No where on the site is there porn."

"Oh" was all Dean said. "Can I see?" Dean asked.

"Yea sure hold on." Alyssa said and she got it to the page of her profile. "This is my profile. Everyone has a different one." She explained and turned the computer around to face him completely. "Don't touch anything though." She said.

"You can have music on here?" he asked in surprise.

"Yup" Lily said.

"Huh" Dean said and looked at it. There were silly icons on the page with silly saying. In the about me was just your general information. He was interested in it and made a mental note to check the website later, he looked at her 'Top Friends' and saw a picture of Sam. "What! Sam you have a myspace?" he asked in shock

"Yea but I haven't used it in a long time. I actually forgot about it." Sam said.

Dean continued looking and saw funny pictures of Alyssa and Lily together. Her song was, 'Until the day I die' by a band called 'Story of the Year' he was going to have to listen to the band later since she had the computer on mute. Then he reached the _'heroes' _part and it said. _'My older brother and Cousin Matt and Ryan. Also Sam and Dean Winchester for saving my life on more than one occasion.'_

"Oh it's our food." Lily said and Dean gave Alyssa back her computer and she closed it and put it back in her bag. While Dean just looked at her for a moment which Lily noticed and then he shook his head and started eating completely ignoring Rosemary.


	8. SeaWorld part 1

**Chapter Eight – SeaWorld Part 1**

As soon as they where done eating the girls went into the bathroom to freshen up or so they said but really just to talk. "He so is into you." Lily said as soon as they closed the door.

"What no way where'd you get that idea besides from last night. I mean did you see him early with Rosemary." Alyssa said and made a snotty face when she said her name.

"Yea but after he looked at your myspace when the food came he stared at you and ignored the dumb waitress who by the way I am so not tipping." Lily said. Alyssa smiled at her cousin as she reapplied her lip gloss while Lily put more eyeliner on.

When they heard a toilet flush and there stood a very pissed off looking Rosemary. She shoved both of them out of the way to check herself out in the mirror. Both Alyssa and Lily walked out of the bathroom and started laughing.

"Oh that so sucks. We better get outside." Lily said

"Oh yea. Hey Sam we are going to go wait outside ok?" Alyssa said.

"Ok why?" he asked.

Just then Rosemary stomped out of the bathroom and both girls took off running out of the diner, but Alyssa had handed enough money to pay for their share of the food. Sam just shook his head and wondered what had happened.

"Hey where'd dumb and dumber go?" Dean asked Sam.

"Outside for some reason I don't know." Sam said and then Rosemary walked up to them to get their money for the bill and talked with Dean for a little bit but was interrupted because Alyssa sheepishly walked back into to the diner and back to their booth.

"I forgot my bag." she said and then stopped as she was leaving, right in front of Rosemary. "Oh Rosemary there you are, I hope you washed your hands sweetie. Wouldn't want you to get sick." She said with a sickly sweet smile at her, but her eyes said something different. "We will be waiting for you guys hurry it up please." She said to Sam and Dean and just continued to look at Rosemary who was glaring at her. Alyssa just turned walked back out with Rosemary glaring at her back.

"What was that about?" Dean asked Rosemary.

"Nothing it's just that your girlfriend and her stupid friend where saying some things back in the bathroom."

"What her?" Dean said and pointed in the direction Alyssa had just gone in. "She's not my girlfriend!" He said.

"Sure honey, anyway have a good day." Rosemary said and walked away. Dean stood their speechless.

"Wha…how… huh?" he said and scratched his head. Sam just laughed and walked out of the diner and towards the girls who where standing by the car over hearing their conversation.

"But I still don't get it if they have a brunch which is a time to eat in between breakfast and lunch then what do they call the time in between lunch and diner?

"For the last time Lily I don't know. Maybe they call it linner or dunch. Personally I think they call it an afternoon snack." Alyssa said and leaned against the impala. She saw Sam. "Oh look its Sam. Why don't you ask him maybe he knows I mean he went to Stanford that has to count for something." Alyssa said with a look of relief.

Sam just shook his head. "I have to go with Alyssa on this one Lily." He said while leaning against the impala as well.

Just then Dean came walking out of the diner and up to them all 3 of them jumped away from the car before he reached them. "Come on let's go." He said and they all got into the car.

_**Inside the Impala**_

"Here I looked up the directions to Sea World yesterday." Alyssa said and handed Sam a piece of notebook paper which she has copied the directions onto.

"Thanks." Sam said.

"Hey Deano you ok?" Lily asked.

"Yea I'm fine just annoyed is all." Dean said but Sam could tell he had his deep in thought face.

They all sat in silence for most of the ride except Sam reading the directions out loud to Dean. After they had stopped and printed out their fake IDs.

"Oh can we go see Shamu? Please pretty please?" Lily said bouncing up and down like a little kid.

"Sure Lily we will eventually." Alyssa said and got out of the car with the rest.

_**SeaWorld **_

"Hey Dean you might wanna leave the leather jacket in the car." Alyssa suggested.

"She's right you know." Sam said. Dean just rolled his eyes and threw his jacket into the car.

"Happy now let's go and get this over with." Dena said.

"What's up with him?" Lily asked Sam while they where waiting in line for their tickets.

"Nothing he's just thinking." Sam replied.

"About what?"

"Just something stupid that waitress back at the diner said."

"Oh so he got shot down. Bummer for him." Lily said and decided not to bring this up and annoy Dean with it, attempting to hold her promise to her cousin.

They all got their tickets and walked into the amusement park.

Alyssa looked at the map. "Ok the Shamu show doesn't start until 3:00p.m. So we got some time to kill I say we go look around to see if we see anything unusual." Alyssa said.

"Aye aye cappiton." Lily said and Sam smiled.

"That ok with you Dean?" Alyssa asked.

"Yup let's go." He said.

They had been walking around so almost an hour when Sam said, "Let's go on that roller coaster ride."

They all agreed to go on the ride called, 'Journey to Atlantis' even Dean, He had cheered up after they had gotten a little snack

While they where in line Alyssa was reading about the ride in the brochure they got at the gate, "Sweet we fall down 8 stories high and theirs twists and turns." Alyssa said too them and Dean's head shot up.

"How high did you say?" Dean asked.

"Only eight stories at Disney California adventure we went on a ride that was a free fall down 100 stories you literally fly up out of your seat, it's awesome." Alyssa said.

"Eh I've been higher." Lily said.

"I meant distant from the ground you moron." Alyssa replied to her cousin.

"That too." Lily joked

Dean's eyes widened a little and Sam suddenly remembered that Dean was afraid of heights and flying.

"It'll be fine." Sam whispered to him and he nodded.

It was time to get into the ride "I'm sitting up front." Lily said.

"Have fun you remember Final Destination?" Alyssa said and she sat in the 2nd row behind her cousin. Sam ended up sitting with Lily since Dean had silently refused to sit in the front and everywhere else was full.

Dean was gripping the medal bar so tight that his knuckles turned white.

"Hey are you ok?" Alyssa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh yea fine just really don't like heights." Dean said looking at her then quickly in front again.

"Yea me either but I think the more you do something you're afraid of will help you conquer your fear. Or at least make it easier." Alyssa said. "Or you sing your favorite song." She continued and Sam heard this and laughed knowing that's what Dean did.

"So you ready?" Lily asked Sam.

"I guess, I mean it was my idea."

"You'll be fine if it's anyone to worry about I think its Dean." She said and nodded at him.

"Yea you're probably right." Sam said and the ride started, they were being pulled up the ramp and Dean's eyes widened even more if possible and began to hum Metallic. Sam, Alyssa, and Lily all laughed that was until the went down the eight stories and their laughs turned to screams.


	9. SeaWorld Part 2

**

* * *

Author's Note- By the way there is a line in this chapter that is written in Italian the translation is **_**'demon be gone and go back to hell' **_**you'll understand after you read it. Also sorry for keeping you all waiting but this chapter is the longest one I think. Enjoy!!****

* * *

Chapter Nine – SeaWorld Part 2**

After they got off the ride they where walking off when they saw screens above a desk and it showed pictures, they hadn't realized that when they were going down on the ride that it took a picture of them. Alyssa and Lily looked at the picture and laughed. Sam had wide eyes and his floppy hair going in all directions but he had a grin on his face. Lily had her hands up in the air laughing with a big grin and was doing the 'rock on' symbol. Alyssa had wide eyes and her mouth was opened she had screamed when they went down. But out of all of them Dean's face was by far the funniest. He had his eyes widened as well and he was holding on to the side of the roller coaster for dear life and his hair was standing up, he basically had a terrified look on his face. _(Think of how he looked on the plane in Phantom Traveler, Season 1.)_

"Oh I am so buying that!" Alyssa said and went up to the counter and bought the picture. She bought a medium sized one and 4 wallet sizes which she would keep a secret until later.

"Ok let's go." she said after she paid for the pictures.

"Ok well since we've covered most of place and it's almost 3:00pm. So let's start heading towards the Shamu show area." Sam said.

Lily had a silly grin on her face and Sam noticed that so did Alyssa. "I'm gonna go back to the car. I left something I need in it plus I don't want to watch some big ass whale do a whole bunch of tricks." Dean said.

"You're gonna miss out big time." Lily said.

"Well since you're going to the car could you please take these pictures back to it?" Alyssa asked sweetly. Dean just rolled his eyes and grabbed the bag Alyssa was holding out to him "Hey don't ruin them!!" she called after him. He just continued to walk.

_**Sea World Shamu Show**_

Sam, Lily, and Alyssa all sat down in the first row that had a sign that said, _'Splash Zone'_ but they hadn't seen it since some family was in front of it.

"Oh this is going to be so cool!!" Lily said as they all sat down.

Alyssa laughed, "It will but you seriously need to get a grip. It's just a whale."

"Aww don't ruin her fun Alyssa. It's entertaining." Sam said good naturedly and laughed at Lily's facial expression to the comment.

"Hey…" she said then thought about it and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess it's true."

"The first step is admitting there is something wrong with you. Now we have 19 years worth of stuff to go over." Alyssa mocked her cousin.

Sam laughed at this and smiled he enjoyed spending time with the two girls, it made the job seem less depressing and more of just an adventure. "Hey I wonder where Dean is" Sam said.

"Probably standing around and pouting" Lily commented.

"Lovely" came from Alyssa.

"OH IT'S STARTING!!" Lily said and turned to watch a man jump into the water and come out with Shamu. They continued to watch the show.

_**Sea World Parking Lot**_

Dean had returned to the impala and sat inside it listening to music he didn't know why but he had needed to get away from everything. He was actually having fun on the job and that's something John said should never happen. He was still pondering the waitress' words from earlier. He couldn't possibly like Alyssa sure he liked her, a hell of a lot more than he did Lily because she didn't annoy the crap out of him. He then looked at the photograph Alyssa had bought and glared at it then lightly tossed it into the back. He lost his train of though when his cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey Dean where have you been you've been gone for over half an hour." Sam said on the other line.

"Sorry just didn't want to see that damn whale is all." Dean mumbled and started to get out of the impala. "I'll be there in a few minutes." Dean replied and hung up the phone. He walked to the back of the car and opened the trunk grabbed what he needed including his leather jacket, closed it and headed back towards the entrance.

When Dean entered the amusement park again it didn't take long to find them because they were waiting for him near the front. He looked at them and smirked. "What the hell happened you too?" he asked.

All 3 of them wear really soaked with water. "Two words," Alyssa said, "Splash Zone" she finished. Dean just looked at all 3 of them and stopped at Sam whose hair was going everywhere and he bent over forward while laughing.

"That's just great. See why I didn't want to see a whale do tricks" Dena said after he regained his composure.

"Yea yea yea we get it." Alyssa said. "We're going to try and see if we can find something to dry us off. We'll be right back." She said and she and Lily walked towards the bathrooms where they attempted to redo their hair up into pony tails and used the hand blow dryers to try and dry their clothes while wearing them. A very interesting tale they would tell later.

About 15 minutes later they walked back over to Sam and Dean. "What took you so long?" Dean asked the girls shared a look and shook their heads with a big grin.

"You don't want to know…" Lily said. Sam just smiled and shook his head, then attempted to make his hair stay down, he had successes.

"Ok we have to visit the Antarctica exhibit and the shark one. I vote for Antarctica because the shark one is off limits at the moment so if we get caught we will have still checked everything out." Alyssa said looking at a map she had.

"How do you possibly know that?" Lily asked her cousin in bewilderment.

"I crossed out everything after we checked it out and as we were walking by I saw a sign with big red letters saying _'Closed, Keep Out'_." Alyssa responded and they all started towards the Antarctica exhibit.

_**Antartica Exhibit**_

"Why would it be closed though? Your not just making that up because you are afraid of them are you?" Lily asked as they entered the Antarctica exhibit

"There was an incident a couple days ago. One of the sharks started fighting with another one, apparently it slightly splintered the glass. They didn't want to risk anything so they closed it." Sam explained.

"Geek boy and geek girl to the rescue, I swear you two have no lives." Lily said to Sam and Alyssa. Dean laughed at that and when they all looked at him he attempted to make it seem like a cough.

"Hey I barely have anytime off, watching out for you and making sure you don't get killed is a full time job!" Alyssa countered and Lily just nodded in agreement.

They walked through the rest of the exhibit silently looking for anything. "Ok so that's good I am starting to think there is nothing here." Dean said.

"Well we still have one place to check out and it is the only place with a recorded 'freak accident' that has happened." Sam said and they all went towards the shark aquarium.

_**SeaWorld/Shark Exhibit**_

They all waited until the coast was clear and hopped over the 7 and a half foot fence they had put to gate off the entrance.

They all walked into the exhibit they were on a platform that went across in the middle the whole entire room which was big. It was about five and a half feet tall. Where you could look down and see the sharks from above.

Alyssa stayed away from the sides. "You're afraid of sharks? They aren't that bad." Dean said.

Alyssa looked at him like he was crazy. "Oh yea they look harmless only 5 to 10 rows of very sharp and jagged teeth that would easily break your flesh and cut through your bone. Not scary at all. Are you insane?!" she said in a panicky voice.

"How do you know all that stuff?" Sam asked trying to refrain from laughing at her while Dean was snickering.

"I'm fascinated by them, but strongly fear them as well since I know so much about them.

"Loser!!" Lily coughed and then smiled at Alyssa when she glared at her.

They walked down some stairs and they where now in an underwater tunnel that went all the way across the room right under the walk way they had just been on.

"Woah they are big. Look there is the crack" Dean said. They all looked around at the sharks and then the cracked glass it wasn't that bad.

An 'eek' came from Alyssa.

"What?" Sam asked her.

"The shark is looking at me, It's sizing me up." She said.

"Which one?" Lily asked.

"That one with the ugly face snout thingy!!" she said and the other 3 just laughed at her. Alyssa stuck her tongue out at them then continued to the end of the tunnel where there was a medium size room with a replica of one of the earlier sharks that is now extinct jaws.

"Well everything seems normal here." Dean said.

"I beg to differ." Lily said who had gone after Alyssa and was inspecting the replicated jaws. Since they would have to go out the way they came in because the exit was gated off with a full gate.

"What?" Dean said and he walked over to Lily as did Sam and Alyssa.

"Right their, it's a symbol don't know what it means though." Lily said and pointed behind one of the largest teeth on the top of the replica that was facing the wall.

Dean pulled out his father's journal from his leather jacket he had worn coming back from the car and flipped through it.

"That's why you went back to the car?" Sam asked and Dean nodded.

"Wow I just thought he was having withdrawals from both the car and his jacket." Lily mumbled.

"Damn it!" came from Dean a few minutes later.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I can't find the symbol anywhere in here." Dean replied.

"Let me see what it looks like." Alyssa said finally getting a good look at it. She sighed. "Great, just great. See I wasn't lying when I said it wanted to eat me." Alyssa said standing back.

"What?" Sam asked.

"It's an old double demonic possession symbol." Alyssa said, Dean and Lily looked at her with blank faces.

"It's an old symbol that allows a demon to possess a person and then have the possessed person control the animals as he wants them too. The demon picked the suit guy because he has access to everything here."

"But doesn't the person or in this case animal have to bear the symbol in order to be possessed?" Dean said.

"Hold on!" Lily said and walked back into the tunnel. "Right their look under its left flipper thingy."

They all walked towards Lily and looked at the shark she had pointed out.

"That's the one that was looking at me!!" Alyssa said and walked backwards to the other side of the tunnel away from the glass but bumped into the other side and let out a small yelp.

"Hey there's another one!" Dean said and pointed to another shark.

"Oh and there!" Sam said and pointed.

"Ok well I think we have seen enough let's go!!" Alyssa said and walked ahead of them and back up the stairs while the others stayed.

"Wimp." Lily mumbled. "She is such a scary cat." Lily continued and looked at the sharks then Sam who was behind her grabbed her sides for a moment and went "rawr!!" Lily squealed and jumped in the air. "So not funny!" she said

"Oh yea it was" came from Sam and Lily playfully hit him on the arm.

_**Meanwhile upstairs above them**_

Alyssa walked up the stairs and started towards the exit. She leaned to one side of the railing and looked down. "Evil fish!" she mumbled then heard a noise to the right of her but thought it was just the others until she realized if it had been it would have came from the left side. She turned around and came face to face with Cameron Turner a.k.a. the 'suit guy' and his eyes were pitch black and baring a evil grin.

Alyssa opened her mouth to scream but he covered her mouth with his hand that had a rag over it. "Can't have you and the wee Winchester boys ruining my plans now can we." Said a voice that came in to same direction of the entrance where the other man had come from. Alyssa looked towards the voice and saw a man with a very ugly face, and was wearing a black cloak he looked like he might have gills on his neck but they appeared as scars.

Alyssa looked him in the eye and his whole entire eye was black. Alyssa attempted to get away but Cameron had a good grip on her and now had a knife to her neck.

"Tsk tsk tsk... should have known better." The demon said to her and touched the side of her face she flinched away. He grabbed one of her arms and held it over the water he grabbed an knife from inside his cloak

Alyssa was now struggling against them and trying to make noise. The demon just cut down her arm from her wrist to about half way in between her wrist and the inside of her elbow and let the blood flow down her hand and into the water. Muffled noises came from Alyssa, she had realized that the rag had something on it and her vision was lowly becoming blurry.

_**Back downstairs**_

"When you two are done I think we should finish counting how many of these bad boys have the symbol on…" Dean started then looked into the water again and said, "Blood!"

"What?" Sam asked.

"Blood there is fresh blood in the water." Dean said

"That's impossible no one is up there except for…" Lily said then realized and yelled, "Alyssa!!"

_**San Diego, California/SeaWorld/Upstairs of the Shark Exhibit**_

All three of them Dean, Sam, and Lily ran up the stairs to see two men one the boys recognized as Cameron Turner and the other was wearing a cloak and chanting something in a different language.

"Alyssa!!" Lily yelled again and went after the Cameron who was hanging Alyssa over the edge of the railing backwards. She was facing the opposite way away from the water.

"Lily, no stop!" Dean yelled and grabbed her. "If you do he will drop her." Dean said.

Sam ran up and tackled the chanting demon. "Get her!" he yelled and both Dean and Lily rushed towards the man that was holding Alyssa. Dean grabbed her waist while Lily kicked the guy where the sun doesn't shine.

Sam had tackled the demon and was now wrestling with him in the small space of the 5 foot wide walkway both hitting the fake rocks that created the sides and railing.

"Dean perform the exorcism!!" Sam yelled. Alyssa was now leaning against Lily while Dean processed to beat up the other guy who was now knocked out.

"What are you crazy I can't read Latin?!" Dean said with a look of sheer panic on his face. "Can you?" he asked the two girls. Lily shook her head back and forth while Alyssa nodded. "I can"

"I don't think you are in the state of mind to do anything like that…" Lily started.

"Shut up its just reading, give me the book." Alyssa said to Dean and stepped out of Lily's grasp that had been helping her stand up.

Dean handed Alyssa his father's journal that was opened up to the right page. Alyssa not realizing her arm was still bleeding started reading out loud in Latin while Dean splashed the demon with holy water.

"Throw some in the water!!" Sam yelled getting tired from fighting but when the holy water started burning the demon Sam stood up and caught his breath while Lily was now pouring another bottle of holy water that Dean had brought into the water.

The demon was now burning up at a fast rate. Alyssa breathlessly said the last line, _"Demonica essere andati e tornare a inferno"._ The demon burst into flame and turned into ashes while Alyssa fell to the floor slumped over and held her arm.

Cameron Turner fell to his knees and yelled as the black smoke came speeding out of his mouth and it dissapeared heading towards the exit.


	10. Resting

**

* * *

Author's Note – So sorry for the lack of update but I just got stuck at this part but I am getting back into the flow of stuff. Also if you guys like X-Men check out my new story. Sorry if this chapter is kinda bad but I just needed it to get to the next part of the story.****

* * *

Chapter Ten - Resting**

Sam and Dean sighed as did Lily then looked over at her cousin. "Oh no lyssa." She said and knelt down to see her cousin's arm. "Oh crap, you guys it's not that bad of a cut but she needs to get out of here." Lily said.

Sam and Dean just nodded. Dean took out a bandana he had in his back pocket and tied it around Alyssa's cut. Lily helped Alyssa help and they slowly started walking out of the exhibit and coming closer to the gate they had hopped over earlier.

"Alyssa, you think you can climb over the fence?" Sam asked.

"Yea sure." A slightly groggy Alyssa replied, "That bastard covered by mouth with a rag, there was something on it."

"What?" Dean asked and stopped as did the rest. "Lily, go back and grab the rag we need to know what was on it try not to touch it a lot. But hurry that Turner guy won't be knocked out much longer and he will have no clue about what has happened and I wanna keep it that way." Dean said. Lily nodded and let Sam take over helping Alyssa stand.

"Come on let's get her over the fence." Sam said.

"I got it guys I'm fine." Alyssa said shrugging over Sam's attempt to help her. Dean just shook his head as did Sam.

"Hold on" Dean said and looked around then hopped over the fence. "Ok Sam, help her over." Dean finished now that he was on the other side of the fence.

"I got it Sam thanks." Alyssa said and started to climb up the gate. Sam holding his hands up ready to catch her if she fell. She got to the top gritting her teeth together in pain, she got both legs over and turned to jump off the fence when she lost her grip and fell.

"Aaah!!" She let out a small yelp bracing herself for the pain that was coming next, falling flat on her back on the ground. She closed her eyes but the pain never came instead she was caught. Dean had caught her right after she started to fall.

Lily had just gotten back to where they where holding the rag out at a distance and saw Dean and Alyssa, Dean holding her bride style. "I miss something?" she said with a knowing smile.

"Shut up and hurry." Dean said, while letting go of Alyssa legs and she landed on them but still leaned against him.

"If I didn't feel like something hit me in the head a 100 times I would insult you Lils." Alyssa mumbled.

"Ah." Sam said as he hopped over the fence and looked at her. "You should have let us help you." He said

Alyssa stuck her hand out at him like a cat trying to claw him or something. Sam laughed. Lily hopped over the fence as well. "Here is the rag I don't want it." Lily said and handed it to Dean. "I'll take her." She said and let Alyssa lean on her cousin.

"I hate you." Alyssa said to Lily.

"No you don't you love me." Lily replied.

"I was right about the damn sharks. They were gonna eat me!" Alyssa mumbled.

"Yes you where right, you and your weirdness were right for once. Now let's go back to the hotel ok?" Lily said.

"Fine but I am not dumb you know you can talk to me as if I'm not a 5 year old." Alyssa said.

"Ok, sure thing." Lily said as they walked to the car.

They had all gotten to the impala and driven back to the motel where they all rested, well Alyssa and Lily did while Sam and Dean tried to figure out what was on the rag incase it was toxic.

When they had gotten back Alyssa had cleaned off the cut and put gauze around it and now Lily had let Alyssa lay down on her bed since Alyssa's had broken earlier on, "You going to be ok?" Lily asked.

"Yes I am going to be fine just sleepy is all. Are you sure you don't mind me taking your bed for a while? I bet you're wiped out too." Alyssa said to her cousin

"I'm fine besides I could just go next store and annoy the crap out of Dean and Sam if I want to. Now rest up missy! That's an order, I demand you to sleep." Lily said the last part jokingly but with a hint of seriousness.

Alyssa chuckled at her cousin. "Yes ma'am." Alyssa said and saluted her cousin from where she was laying.

Lily smiled and left her cousin in the room and headed into Sam and Dean's room. They had left there side of the door open a little incase of emergency. Lily entered their room and saw Sam sitting at the table with his computer and Dean sitting across from him in the other chair.

"So what have you guys found out so far? Whatever it is doesn't seem to me that bad she still has the ability to insult me. So I say we are good." Lily said stepping into the room this time leaving the door to her room open slightly as well as Sam and Dean's.

Sam smiled at her. "That's good to know but still we want to be sure. I am thinking it's probably chloroform." Sam said looking up stuff.

"Is that bad?" Lily asked worried for her cousin.

"This site says it's an anesthetic. Symptoms depend on the amount in haled a small amount of poisoning is associated with headache, altered consciousness, dizziness, nausea, and vomiting are common." Sam said.

Lily's eyes widened and rushed to her and her cousin's room. "Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Sam and Dean hear and look up at each other ready to see what was wrong but stop when they hear. "I tell you to rest and then I come in here and fine you reading a book?! You are such a freak you know that!" Lily says. "Give me the book Alyssa!"

"No, I enjoy reading and so what if I am a freak at least I'll be a smart one." Sam and Dean hear Alyssa say and they both laugh as they hear the two continue to banter.

"Damn it! Give me the book now!"

"No!"

"Fine!" Lily says and then it's quite and all of a sudden they heard her say. "Ah ha I got it! Now sleep its good for you. Reading is bad sleeping is good. Get that through you're head!" Lily says and they see her reappear into their room holding a book.

"Everything ok?" Sam asked with an eyebrow raised at Lily, amusement clear in his eyes and tone.

"Yea we are good and again I think it's safe to say she is perfectly fine. From that chloroform stuff at least." Lily said then mumbled something about Alyssa being such a book freak and her head is going to explode one day. Sam laughed at that.

Lily was looking through the book that she had taken from Alyssa while Dean was just flipping through his father's journal and without looking up asked, "You guys stitch up that cut of hers?"

Lily looked at Dean with a sly smile slowly starting to appear. "No we didn't think it was that bad plus I don't know how to do that. We just cleaned the cut and put some gauze on it."

"It won't heal properly you know. It's gonna get infected" Dean replied not looking at Lily.

"Huh. So what are you saying? You wanna stitch it up?" Lily said with a smirk now fully appearing on her face.

Dean sighed and nodded his head a little. "I guess but only because if it gets infected and she ends up dying I will end up in jail for killing you." Dean replied. Both Sam and Lily shared knowing looks. _'How do I get myself into these kinds of situations?'_ Dean thought to himself.

"Whatever be my guest." Lily said and threw her arm towards the conjoining doors.

Dean rolled his eyes at her and headed towards the conjoining doors.

* * *


	11. Knight in a Shiny Leather Jacket

**Author's Note-** Thanks for reviewing here is the next chpater it's kind of short. But there is a little bit of romance in it and there will be within the next few chapter. Hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven- Knight in a Shiny Leather Jacket**

_**Alyssa and Lily's Room**_

Dean glared at Lily momentarily then knocked a little on the girls door and walked inside closing it behind him. He saw Alyssa hiding something behind her pillow. Dean couldn't keep a small smile from forming on his face momentarily recalling the banter the two Canters' had a few minutes earlier.

"Reading?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow as he leaned against the now closed door with his arms folded in front of his chest in a relaxed manner.

Alyssa scoffed and crossed her arms in front of her. "No how could I possibly be reading. Lily took my book." Alyssa said, pouting at the last part.

Dean just shook his head slightly and walked over to the bed she was laying on and reached over her and behind the pillow and pulled out a book, and held it up in front of her. "So this is what? A new type of pillow?" Dean asked with a smirk.

Alyssa took the book back from him and threw it towards her bag. "Well there is nothing on T.V. and I don't feel like sleeping and was bored." Alyssa explained standing up.

"For once I agree with your insane cousin. You are such a nerd." Dean said still smirking.

Alyssa smiled at him and shook her head. "Am not, I'm a geek which are way cooler than nerds. Nerds wear pocket protectors and all that crap. I… just enjoy reading."

"Ok whatever you say."

"So what are you doing in hear anyway? Come for my pleasant company?" Alyssa said with a smirk of her own.

"Nope came to stitch up that wound you have. It won't heal properly without stitches and will get infected." Dean said now leaning against the table.

Alyssa who had been searching for something stopped and turned around with a small smile on her face. "Awe does Dean care about little ol' me?" she said in a somewhat babyish voice and she was trying not to laugh.

"No! But if it gets infected and you die I will end up killing your cousin and go to jail. Let me tell you I've been in one for a job before and… orange is so not my color." Dean said joking about that last little bit.

"Sure and I think you'd look just fine in orange." She responded and Dean just shrugged his shoulders little. "You know you're like a knight a in shining armor but instead a knight in a shiny leather jacket. But I think I will risk the infection I don't want anymore stitches. The other ones itch." Alyssa said.

"Don't care I came in here to stitch up the wound and I ain't leaving until I do." Dean said crossing his arms over his chest in a 'do as I say' manner.

"Oh really? I don't think so." Alyssa asked in a surprised tone and walked towards Dean and stood in front of him looking him in the eye. "What ya going to do about that?"

Dean unfolded his arms and looked down at Alyssa since he was a few inches taller than her, they where standing pretty close to each other. They both just looked at each other, Dean just stared at her for a moment looking at her face a piece of her hair had fallen out of the pony tail and was on her face a little. Dean was about to reach out and move it but stopped. They just stared at each other for a moment both faces moving closer to each other almost touching… _(No, I am not evil for leaving you hanging right here. Just keep reading.)_

_**Sam and Dean's room**_

"So Sam how've you been? I mean since the last time you guys saw us." Lily asked now sitting next to him in the chair that was next to the one he was sitting in. He had stopped looking up information and thrown the rag away. They were now playing online chess.

"Good I guess. Have had some pretty interesting run ins." Sam said

"Oh move that guy right there." Lily said pointing to the screen.

Sam looked at where she had pointed and smiled then looked back at her. "Nice job I didn't even see that move." Sam said and made the move taking one of the opponents bishops'.

"Thanks. I'm not stupid actually." Lily said.

"I figured." Sam said.

"I just like acting the way I do. I guess in a way in makes up for what Alyssa and I lost while growing up. We never got the whole normal childhood stuff of goofing around, instead we got. Training to fight demons and the forces of darkness for 3 hours everyday. Oh and you know most families have a movie night to bond. We had let's go hunt another demon weekends." Lily said and Sam chuckled a little at the last part.

"Yea I know what you mean."

Lily just nodded and they continued to play the online chess and talk about random things.

_**

* * *

Author's Note – Ok so I am a little evil for leaving you slightly hanging but hey you review you get the next chapter really soon I am halfway finished with it. Anyway sorry for ending the chapter where I did but I wanted to get this up.**_

* * *


	12. Almost Kisses and Heart to Hearts

* * *

_**Author's Note- So sorry for the lack of update but I had lost my muse and then it returned but it was for a later part of this story so I have been working on the video for that part which has motivated me to continue to write so here is the chapter I hope you enjoy!!**_

**Chapter Twelve- Almost Kisses and Heart to Hearts**

_**Alyssa and Lily's room/ Sunset**_

'_She is really pretty, has her hair always looked like that, her lips look soft I wonder if they feel soft...' _He started to think then it registered in his mind, _'NO! Dean stop thinking that. Back up now!'_

'_He has really nice eyes, he is pretty cute too.'_ Alyssa thought to herself. _'No can't think that Alyssa! He is__** so **__**not**__ interested in you like that. Damn you Lily for putting thoughts into my head.' _

Both thinking these things didn't move away from each other, they could feel each other's breath on one another's face mere millimeters apart…. until the sound of ringing filled the room. Both looked startled and stepped away from each other as if they had been under a spell. (Just a metaphor.)

Dean looked away and Alyssa did as well and looked for the source of the ringing and backed up after realizing what she had just thought. She coughed a little then said, "You know what go on ahead and stitch it up I… I don't want Lily to worry."

"Um ok you have the first aid kit." Dean stated and looked around the room for anything else to concentrate on. Alyssa grabbed the cell phone and smiled at what it said. It was a text message from Lily saying, _'Doin sumthing dirty? ;D'_

Alyssa shook her head and didn't reply instead she reached into her duffel bag and got out the first aid kit and handed it to him. "Here you go." She said.

"Ok um have a seat." Dean said and Alyssa sat down in one of the chairs that were next to the table and Dean grabbed the other chair and moved it closer to hers and she put her wounded arm up on the table. Unlike the night before the silence in between them was now uncomfortable and slightly tense.

After Dean finished stitching up her arm he got up. "Try to not get yourself killed anytime soon."

"Eh I'll see what I can do." Alyssa said jokingly trying to lighten the tense mood.

"Ok then… later."

"See ya." Alyssa said as Dean opened the door on Alyssa and Lily's side and while nodding to Alyssa walked into the other adjoining door thinking it was open. That broke the tension as both laughed a little, Alyssa more than Dean.

"Ha!" Alyssa said while laughing with a smile. "Smooth."

"Yeah yeah shut up." Dean said rubbing his face with a slight grin and knocking on the other door. Lily opened it. "Why'd you close the door?" Dean asked knowing he hadn't closed it earlier, his voice not as light as it had been just seconds before.

"I didn't know if you two were doing anything dirty." Lily said while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Right back at ya." Alyssa said to her cousin who walked pass Dean and into her and Alyssa's room.

_**Dean and Sam's Room/ Late Afternoon**_

Dean closed the door behind him and sighed drawing a hand over his face and hitting his head against the door and staying there with his head leaning on the door facing it.

"Hey what's up with you?" Sam asked looking up from his laptop while sitting on his bed leaning against his headboard.

"Nothings wrong Sam… I'm going out." Dean said hastily and grabbed his jacket then left the room.

Sam just shook his head in confusion sighed and shut his laptop off set it on the table and knocked on the girl's bedroom door.

Lily opened it. "Hey I am going to go somewhere with Dean you two ok being on your own?"

"Yes Sam we are almost 20 we are perfectly capable of taking care of our self's. Now go have fun and don't impregnate anyone ok." Lily said. The last part half joking and half serious.

"Don't worry. Alright later. Feel better Alyssa." Sam said while smiling at her.

"Thanks. Later my geek brother." Alyssa said looking up from the game she was playing on her laptop. Sam stopped and looked at her strangely as did Lily.

"What?" Alyssa said while shrugging. "I'm trying it out leave me alone."

_**Outside of Mountain Shadow Motel/Late Afternoon**_

Sam smiled and walked out the front door of his and Dean's room with his jacket. He found Dean sitting in his car, head leaning on the steering wheel.

Sam had a slight idea as to what might have happened thanks to Lily's ranting earlier. He sighed and walked towards his brother's car, he knocked on the window and Dean stayed still so Sam sighed and climbed into the passenger seat.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked as he settled into the car.

"Nothing!" Dean growled at his brother.

"Ok sure. Well the girls are on there own tonight. Let's do a guys night out thing. Come one let's go get something to eat, maybe at that diner." Sam said.

"Fine! But not that diner." Dean said sitting up and making a face remembering what had occurred at the diner earlier. "I saw a bar couple blocks away. Let's go there."

"Alright." Sam said and Dean started the engine and the drove off.

_**Alyssa and Lily's room/ Night**_

"Alright the boys are out let's go round up some really hot guys and throw a kegger what do ya say?" Lily said while slapping her hands together and rubbing them with a wide smile and looking like a dorky version of a mad scientist.

"Let's not and say we did." Alyssa said.

"Ok how about bikers and low lives, you gotta love those guys." Lily said jokingly.

"I'd like to rest and everything considering you know almost getting thrown into a pool of not only sharks but possessed sharks." Alyssa stated.

"Eh fine whatever party pooper."

"Hey about we order Chinese food and watch something on pay per view?" Alyssa said while closing her laptop.

Lily smiled and climbing on the bed making Alyssa scoot over. "You know how to bargain."

They chose something to watch on TV to keep them entertained until the food that they had ordered would arrive. "We need to go to a bar tomorrow." Alyssa stated.

"Why? You want to drink?" Lily asked.

"No we are running out of money." Alyssa said and Lily just said oh and nodded.

"I wonder what the guys are doing." Alyssa said to Lily after they had gotten their food and decided to watch Pirates of the Caribbean 2 on pay per view.

"Eh who knows some things are better left alone." Lily said.

Alyssa looked at her. "Wow that was profound. Lovely." She said and Lily put her hand on her heart.

"Yes I know wasn't it." She said and they both laughed.

_**Bar/Night**_

Sam and Dean entered the bar/grill together and sat at a tall table that was up against the wall of the far end of the bar.

A waitress walked up to them and saw Dean and gave him a flirtatious smile, "What can I get you guys?" She asked

"Two beers and a cheeseburger with fries." Dean said to the woman not even attempting to flirt with her which Sam noticed. "Sam what do you want?" Dean asked Sam.

"I'll have a beer and the same as him." Sam said.

"Alright then." The waitress said, "You sure that's all I can get you?" the woman asked Dean.

Dean looked at her she was pretty in the whole classic head high school cheerleader from the movies way. "Yea that's all thanks" Dean said and then flashed a quick friendly smile at the woman who seemed to light up from that and she walked away.

After there beers where brought to them Sam looked at his older brother. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing is wrong Sammy. I am fine." Dean said.

"Come on Dean I can tell when something is bothering you." Sam said and Dean just glared at him for a moment.

"If I guess it right will you tell me?" Sam said and Dean scoffed and waved his hand while talking a drink as to say go ahead.

Sam had a pretty good idea as to what it was but decided to humor his older brother. "Um… did Lily steal any of your music?" Sam asked.

Dean raised his eyebrow. "Not that I know of you know I am gonna check when we get back there."

Sam just smirked at his brother. He continued with small questions for a bit then after the food came and Dean had taken a big bite out of his burger Sam finally said. "It have something to do with you admitting that you like Alyssa?" Sam asked casually while taking a drink from his beer.

Dean's eyes bugged out wide and he started to choke on his burger. Sam laughed a little bit and Dean finally swallowed then took a sip of beer and coughed. "Ha! That's a funny one man." Dean said and looked at his brother who looked back at him with an expected look.

"Uh huh sure. I mean telling about your reaction you just had, it has nothing to do with our old short brunette friend back at the hotel." Sam said in a sarcastic voice. Dean just glared at his brother and then took a sudden high interest in the food before him. "Come on Dean you said if I got it right you would say so."

"Never! And I didn't say you got it right." Dean said.

"Yea sure and I love the mullet rock music you listen to." Sam said again sarcastically and this earned him another glare from Dean but he remained silent.

"Come on Dean it's cool with me if you do. Besides it's just us guys right now no pressure nothing leaves between us." Sam said.

"It stays between us." Dean said and Sam nodded. "Alright" Dean said and leaned forward.

_**Alyssa and Lily's Room **_

"Hey Lys you ok? You seem distracted you feeling weird? That stuff having an effect on you?" Lily asked her cousin as they watched an old episode of _'The Fresh Prince of Bellair'_ on T.V. since they finished their movie it was almost twelve they were both still on Lily's bed.

Alyssa turned to look at her cousin, "I'm fine that chloroform didn't do anything to me. It's you that put those stupid silly thoughts into by head about Dean maybe liking me and… ugh never mind forget it." Alyssa said sighing and turning back to the television.

"No not forget tell me missy!" Lily said trying to turn Alyssa back around.

Alyssa quickly glanced at Lily. "Shh… I'm watching Carlton do his 'Carlton dance'."

"No, come one tell me what happened today to get you all broody and thoughtful."

"Fine…" Alyssa said and mumbled something.

"What?" Lily asked not understanding what Alyssa had said. Alyssa was about to repeat what she said when she stopped.

"It's your fault in the first place putting those thoughts in my head!"

"Still not following here Lyssa."

"Dean and I almost kissed earlier, ok?!" Alyssa said in an angry whispering tone and her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand after realizing what she just said.

"WHAT?!" Lily yelled while whispering with wide eyes in shock.

"Are you deaf I said me and Dean almost kissed earlier... I think."

"When?" Lily asked acting like a school girl receiving the latest juicy gossip.

"Earlier today when he came to stitch up my arm. We probably would have but then I got your text." Alyssa said. Lily groaned and fell backwards on the bed and then sat up.

"I have really bad timing don't I." Lily stated.

"…No actually it was perfect timing because we would have kissed and then things would be all awkward and besides it was just probably one of those 'in the moment' things." Alyssa ranted to her cousin.

Lily just gave her a disbelieving stare. "Uh huh sure." Lily said.

"Besides even if we had, you and me both now what type of guy Dean is." Alyssa continued while sighing at the thought.

"What type of guy is that?" Lily asked.

"The 'wham bam thank you ma'am' type." Alyssa said and Lily started to giggle.

"Hey this isn't a laughing matter anything but that."

"Alyssa do you like him?" Lily asked after looking at her cousin for a moment. Alyssa whipped her head towards Lily.

"He's cute." Alyssa replied.

"Alyssa do you like him." Lily asked again and stared her cousin down.

"Ugh yea I do so what? It'd never happen." Alyssa said.

Lily's face suddenly turned into an idiotic grin. "Yes it would he likes you too."

"What are you talking about?" Alyssa asked with slight shock on her face.

"Oh come on it's obvious he was worried about you with your cut and he almost kissed you. How much more evidence you need." Lily said.

Alyssa shook her head. "Ok even if he did, nothing could happen I mean we are leaving soon to go back home."

"Unless…" Lily started after a moment.

"Unless what?" Alyssa asked interested in what her cousin had thought of.

"Unless Sam and Dean let us continue going with them on the hunts." Lily said. Alyssa smiled at her cousin.

"That's a good idea Lils but unlikely to happen. I'm going to bed now ok." Alyssa said sadly and climbed off her cousin's bed and sat on the floor in her makeshift bed she had, she laid down and sighed.

"Alyssa I didn't mean…" Lily said.

"I know Lils its ok now go to sleep." Alyssa said. Lily sighed but complied she got herself comfortable and then turned off the light. "Night Lils love ya."

"'G'night love ya to lyssa." Lily said and they both drifted off to sleep.

_**

* * *

**_

Author's Note – Please review I would really appreciate it if you did even if it's a small 'good job update soon'.

_**-Rebecca a.k.a. rnl1993**_

* * *


	13. Gossiping and Rude Wake Up Calls

IMPORTANT!!

**Author's Note–** Hello everyone I'm back sorry for such a long wait but I have been working on music videos for this story and I have 3 already done here are the links to them. Hope you enjoy them. The last one is the newest and part of a 3 part series thingy. The first one is the one I had a link posted for in the beginning and the middle one is opening credits. This has been the reason for why I haven't been updating and I am so sorry. But I will more now promise.

A part of it was me wanting to upload the newest vid. You guys are gonna love the 2nd part to it. Also REVIEWS will make me update faster as well, both on YouTube and here.

**The First Evil 1****st**** trailer-**

_www(DOT)youtube(DOT)COM/WATCH?IErkIPKCWq0_

**The First Evil Opening Credits by me –**

_www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?vaYHmczIikdQ_

**The First Evil Opening Credits by Dutasaint –**

_www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?veP8XdoQDq0_

**The First Evil : A Battle to Remember part 1 -**

_www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?vzL5sThG63zA_

**Thirteen – Gossiping like Girls, Rude Wake Up Call & Throwing Phones**

_**Dean's Impala/Night time**_

Sam and Dean where driving back from the bar. _'I can't believe I told Sam I like her. I shouldn't like her. She probably doesn't like me at all. I mean come on I am the one night stand type of guy. She wouldn't go for that besides I wouldn't want it to be like that. What am I saying I want a relationship…? Ah gosh I am mentally ranting I have been around those two to much already.'_ Were the thoughts running through Dean's mind and his facial expressions changed from time to time, as he sat in the passenger seat for a change, letting Sam drive back to the motel.

'_I can't believe he actually talked about it to me. It's so unlike Dean. Of course the alcohol could have been a contributing factor to it. Not that I minded it was nice for him to share his feelings for once.'_

"Ah man we were chatting like little high school girls do." Dean said out of the blue which caused Sam to look at him and laugh.

'_Ah there's the Dean I know.'_ Sam thought. _'Too late though. He already confirmed what I thought. He liked Alyssa but then he suddenly acted like he was a teenager all over again. I remember when he would walk around the house making sure he looked his best before going out and meeting a girl._' Sam thought. '_He is acting just like that.'_ The thought put a smile on his face, it was amusing to see the always so sure of themselves Dean acting unsure of himself for once.

Sam looked over at his brother and could tell his mind was reeling. Thinking things was ok, but actually saying them, made them real and that's what Dean had done tonight. Sam decided he was going to take actions into his own hands not only for his brother's sake but for his own reasons behind the plan he was brewing up.

_**Sam and Dean's Room/morning/Shadow Mountain Motel**_

The next morning Sam and Dean were awakened by the noise coming from the door next to theirs they heard yelling and things being thrown around.

Both boys looked at each other and back at the door then both jumped up out of their beds, both grabbing their weapons they kept under their pillows.

They opened their side of the door and Dean banged his fist on the other one. Both men with their guns raised.

Alyssa opened the door without looking at either of them she seemed to be on the phone. "NO! We do not need you two to come over her and play rescue Alyssa and Lily. We are perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves…" Alyssa said and stopped talking listening to the person the other end of the conversation. "Ok that was Lily's fault not mine and besides we got out of the situation easily." Alyssa said loudly into the phone. Meanwhile Lily was on her cell phone and occasionally kicking the wall or hitting her head on it. They appeared to be talking to the same person_ (Wonders of 3-way calling; yes you can use cell phones with it to.)_

"Yeah well I could care less as to what the hell you think!! You didn't take care of when we younger when we needed you but we sure as hell don't need you to try and fucking take care of us now so why don't you both just go to hell!! We don't need you!! EVER!!" Lily yelled angrily with tears in her eyes, into her cell phone and then threw it at the wall in the direction of Sam and Dean who had been standing still watching the interactions going on with dumbstruck looks on their faces. As the phone flew towards them they both ducked and the cell phone collided with the wall right where Dean's head would have been, breaking into pieces and falling to the floor. While Lily let out a small yell of anger and Alyssa looked at her cousin then talked into the phone.

"Don't call us, don't try to reach us, and you sure as hell better not try to find us." Alyssa said in an almost eerily clam voice then snapped her phone shut and sighed. She then walked over to her cousin who was staring at the wall she touched her shoulder and Lily turned towards her and leaned into her shoulder silently crying.

Both Sam and Dean looked at each other in shock and left the room slowly and quietly as the smart ass Lily Canters that they knew started to sob and Alyssa whispering comforting words to her.

_**Author's Note – So what do you guys think? Hope you enjoyed!! It was mainly a filler chapter but I needed the connection between the girls and their brothers to be broken.**_


	14. Where Do We Go From Here

**Chapter Fourteen – Where Do We Go From Here?**

_**Sam and Dean's Room**_

Both Winchesters silently entered their room after closing the door and were both completely mystified by what had just occurred.

"What the hell was that about?" Dean asked as he sat on his bed.

Sam shrugged and sat down on his own bed. "I have no idea. Well kinda it obviously had something to do with their brothers Matt and Ryan. I'm guessing they either wanted the girls to go back or they wanted to come and get them and the girls didn't want them to."

"Whatever man, way too much drama for me. I'm going back to bed. Wake me up if anything interesting happens." Dean replied and lay back down on his bed and threw the covers over his head and soon was softly snoring.

Sam looked at his brother and shook his head with a soft smile then looked at the adjoining door with a sad look and shook his head again, worried and concerned for the two young women that were on the other side of the door.

_**Alyssa and Lily's Room**_

"It's gonna be alright Lily." Alyssa said rubbing her cousin's back as they sat down on the bed next to each other.

"How Alyssa?! How is it going to be alright?" Lily asked, attempting to regain control of her breathing and sitting back and looking at her cousin.

"Well." Alyssa started and thought for a moment. "We always knew this was gonna happen eventually. I mean they have always been trying to take care of us when we don't need it anymore. It was inevitable." Alyssa said and then sighed. "Besides we've lived on our own for most of our lives, Lils." Alyssa said and her eyes started to shine with tears. "I know it's gonna be ok because we can get through anything life throws at us as long as we have each other." She said with a teary smile. Both girls looked at each other and hugged again.

About 15 minutes later they had both clamed down and where now sitting at the small table in their motel room trying to figure out what the hell they were going to do.

"Alright well what are we gonna do now? We can't go back home. We are running low on money and we have no where else to go?!"

"I don't know Lily! Ok I just don't know!"

"But you always know, your the smart one you always have a plan. I mean there is rarely a time where you don't have a plan." Lily said.

Alyssa sighed and slammed her hand down on the small table they where sitting at, causing Lily to jump slightly and quieting her at the same time.

"I told you Lily I don't know ok? I don't know what we are suppose to do or where we are suppose to go from here ok? I mean we just cut off our connections with our older brothers and we are no longer welcome there and even if we were we can't go back now!! We are own our on, for good this time. No one is gonna help us anymore. I'm only human I can't always have a plan..." She ranted loudly and then looked down at the table and she took a shaky breath. "…I… I'm sorry I just don't know what to do this time." she said and silently stood up grabbed her jacket and exited the motel room, slamming the door behind her.

_**Sam and Dean's Room/Shadow Mountain Motel**_

Dean was awoken by the girl's argument and he glared at the wall for a moment before sighing. Sam and Dean could both hear and winced as Alyssa slammed her hand down on the table and the front door slammed shut.

"Well things definitely aren't going all that well from this is it." Dean commented.

"Dean!" Sam in a reprimanding tone as if scolding a young child for saying something rude.

"What Sammy? What can we do? We can't do anything for them. We can't change what happened between them and their brothers." Dean replied.

"Yea well I wish there was something we could actually do for them." Sam said and leaned back in his chair that was next to the table which held his laptop and had a deep in thought look on his face and after a couple of minutes he leaned forward towards Dean, "… Well there is one thing we might be able to do." Sam started.

Dean looked up from the television he had turned on, towards Sam with a raised eyebrow, he didn't like the tone in Sam's voice and he looked at him wearily. "What are you thinking Sammy?" he asked, somewhat dreading the answer.

Sam smiled. "Well…." He started.

_**Canters Residents/Evening/ St. Holloway, Massachusetts**_

Matthew Canters hung up his cell phone and slammed it down onto the kitchen table. "DAMN IT!" He yelled loudly and kicked the air angrily. Ryan who had been sitting down at the table with his head in his hands shot up out of his chair startled by Matt's sudden outburst.

"Hey Matt clam down alright." He said, not use to seeing Matt out of so violently. Matt just like his younger sister Alyssa where very well-tempered people who rarely acted out like Lily and Ryan. But when they did they where sure as hell scary.

"CLAM DOWN?" Matt asked looking at his cousin who was more like a brother. "You want me to clam down when our baby sisters are on the other side of the country all by themselves." He said.

"They aren't by themselves they have Sam and his brother with them." Ryan said as if it was a good thing.

"Oh yeah because that is so much better Ryan! Our sisters are on the other side of the country ALONE with two guys!!" Matt exclaimed at threw his hands up in the air then he sighed in defeat, went to the fridge grabbed two beers handed one to Ryan. Took the lid off of his own and went to sit down in the living room on the couch.

As they both sat on the couch in silence together and then Ryan suddenly sat up straighter. "They are on the other side of the country ALONE with two guys!" he said and looked at Matt with wide eyes.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note –

Sorry for the long awaited update I already have most of the next chapter written. Please review and let me know what you think.

**-rnl1993**

* * *


	15. Making Plans and Going to Bars

**Chapter Fifteen – Making Plans and Going to Bars**

_**Shadow Mountain Motel**_

Alyssa stood outside of the motel leaning against the trunk on Dean's car not caring if he saw her or not. She heard a door open and sighed wondering what Lily was going to stay.

"Hey you ok?" a voice asked her.

Alyssa was surprised and turned to see Sam standing there with his hands in his pockets. "Hey Sam…. Well I've been better let's just say that." She said.

Sam nodded and leaned against the car as well. "So you get into a fight with your brothers." He said more than asked.

"Yea. It was a big one I mean they try to take care of us now when we don't need them too and…." She said and trailed off. "Anyway now we got no where to go and I don't know what to do. I mean we've always had a general plan and a place to go back to but now we don't." She said.

"So any idea as to what you're gonna do?" he asked.

Alyssa shrugged, "Probably stay here and try to get enough money to buy a crappy car for us to travel in. We'll be like you and Dean… without the nice car." She said.

Sam smiled. "Well if you guys need any help just ask ok." He said reassuringly.

Alyssa looked at him and smiled. "Thanks Sam. I'll keep that in mind." She said.

They both stood there for a bit before they each went into their own rooms.

_**Alyssa and Lily's Room/Shadow Mountain Motel**_

Alyssa walked back into the room. "Alyssa I am so sorry I know I shouldn't always rely on you." Lily started.

"Hey it's ok Lils. I understand I usually do have a plan. I think for now we will have to play it by ear." She said. "We can probably stay here and then save up enough money to buy a crappy car and then we can travel kinda like Sam and Dean do." She said

"See I knew you'd have a plan that's one of the many things your good at." Lily said.

Alyssa smiled and shook her head. "Thanks Lils."

"No problem. Now lets go earn some cash." She said and went and opened their side of the adjoining door and opened it with Alyssa following her.

_**Sam and Dean's Room/Shadow Mountain Motel**_

"Hey, we need to borrow your car. So where are the keys?" Lily said entering Sam and Dean's room with Alyssa in tow.

"Yea Lils, that's how most people ask to borrow things." Alyssa said as she went and sat down in one of the chairs by the table and Lily plopped herself down on Sam's bed.

"First off, no way in hell would I ever let you drive my car." Dean said and pointed at Lily. "Secondly, why do you need it anyway?"

"We need to go and find a bar." Lily said.

Sam raised an eyebrow at her. "Why? You two want to go and get drunk?" He asked.

"Yes." Lily said.

"No." Alyssa said at the same time.

Alyssa shook her head. "No we don't want to go and get wasted." She said and Lily pouted. "We need money and that is usually were we go." She said and then continued after seeing the looks on Sam and Dean's faces. "I'm pretty good at pool and Lils is good at playing poker. Most people don't really think of us as a challenge."

"Boy are those sorry bastards in for a rude awakening." Lily added with a wicked grin.

Dean raised his eye brow. "Let me get this straight." He said and pointed at Alyssa and Lily. "You two want to go to bar so you can hustle people playing pool and poker to get money?" he asked.

Alyssa and Lily looked at each other and nodded. "Yes, as immorally wrong as it is. You get a lot more cash quicker then waiting tables at a diner." Alyssa said.

"Right like she said. It's bad but we don't care." Lily said.

Sam and Dean shared a look. Dean shrugged. "Hell I'm in." he said. Sam looked at Dean with wide eyes as did Alyssa and Lily.

"What are you serious?" he asked.

Dean nodded. "Why not Sammy I do it anyway." He said.

"Uh not only because they are underage and it's illegal." Sam said, trying to be the voice of reason.

"Hey! It's only illegal if you get caught. That's my motto." Lily said.

"We have fake IDs and hustling isn't illegal. It's just highly frowned upon. Ok so it might be illegal but it's really hard to prove it court. Also half the time the dolts at the bars are so wasted they couldn't tell you were hustling them unless you came out and told them." Alyssa ranted.

"She proves a point." He said pointing to Alyssa. "Besides if they get caught for being underage. They go to jail and we know longer have to deal with them." Dean continued with a smirk.

"Exactly, Dean agrees." Lily said and the finished hearing what he said. "HEY!" she said looking at him. "That's so not cool!"

"You're right that would be mean." He said and then pretended to think for a second. "We'd bail Alyssa out and leave you. That's much more fair. Give her a break from you." Dean said with an evil smirk.

Alyssa and Sam laughed. "Hey play nice children." Alyssa said to them and Lily stuck her tongue out. "Real mature. Better be nicer to me or if we do get caught and that happens I'll leave your sorry ass in jail and by the time you come out you'll have the name 'blue' tattooed on your ass." Alyssa said and she was joking but she said it in a somewhat serious tone.

"Mean…." Lily said and pouted. "No you wouldn't you love me to much." She added with a smile then looked at Dean. "Stop giving her ideas!" and then she looked at Sam. "You coming or are you gonna stay here all by yourself while we all go and have a good time?" she asked.

_**Impala**_

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Sam mumbled for the umpteenth time as they drove the short drive to the bar Sam and Dean had visited the previous night.

"Alright we get it!" Lily said finally and leaned forward from her spot in the back and looked at Sam and patted him on the shoulder. "If anything happens and we won't mention you at all. So you won't get into any trouble." She said and then leaned back. "Now personally my plan if we do get caught -though I doubt we will, is to run like hell and don't look back." She said.

"Yes and how many times has that worked with anything we've ever done?" Alyssa questioned in a bored tone.

"Uh hello do I have to remind you about the carnival in North Carolina, the hospital, and the shopping mall in Pennsylvania." Lily said to her cousin looking at her with an annoyed expression.

Alyssa raised an eyebrow back at her cousin. "And do I have to remind you about the corners office, the other shopping center, and the almost run in at the airport?" Alyssa said in a knowing tone.

"Hey! In my defense how the hell was I suppose to know that opening that door set off an alarm! I mean the place was filled with dead guys and we got away at the airport!!" Lily said.

"It said, 'When opened sound will alarm!' written in big ass red letters right on it!!" Alyssa exclaimed.

"Please like I'm gonna stop to read what a door says when we are running away." Lily said in a 'duh' tone of voice.

_**Bar **_

"Alright let's party!" Lily said and clapped her hands together and rubbed them, like warming up for a game.

"I don't think so!" Alyssa said grabbing the back collar of Lily's jacket pulling her back as she started towards the bar..

"Let's get a seat and stop standing here ok." Dean said in a slightly annoyed tone. Lily rolled her eyes but they all followed him to the far end where there were high wooden bar tables with tall bar stools and each took a seat.

"Ok now we need to get some drinks!" Lily exclaimed.

"Ugh, alright you damn alcoholic junkie!" Alyssa said and looked at Sam and Dean. "What do you guys want to drink?" she asked them. Both men looked at each other then Alyssa after nodding.

"Beer." They both said.

"Got it." Alyssa said and started towards the bar where Lily was waiting impatiently for her because she had the money.

"Hurry up Alyssa come on!" she called.

The boys watched them for a moment then Dean turned and looked at Sam. "Remind me again why I agreed to that idiotic plan of yours Sammy?" he questioned.

"Oh come on Dean they are not that bad. Besides we will be helping them and they could help us out a lot on hunts. They have before." Sam said, "Anyways we haven't even ran the idea by them yet." Sam finished.

Dean grumbled to himself then looked at Sam. "Do we have to?" he asked partly whining but stopped at the look Sam gave him. When the girls returned they saw Sam and a still slightly sullen Dean sitting silently. Alyssa sat down as did Lily.

"What's with the long face?" Alyssa asked as she took a sip of her screwdriver.

"Nothing, just had to wait for the beer is all." He said and took one of the 2 bottles of beer. "What took you so long? You two almost get caught or something?" Dean asked.

Alyssa sighed and looked at Lily. "Nope, boozie over here couldn't decide what she wanted." Alyssa said and Lily just gave her cousin a cheeky grin and drank the same thing Alyssa had.

* * *

Author's Note

Tell me what you think. Hope you enjoyed it! Also a kiss is coming up soon!

-rnl1993

* * *


End file.
